Broken Memories
by Stun04
Summary: Jate Collaboration story with CaughtInTheMoment. This story is a continuation of Season Two. It opens with Jack, Kate and Sawyer on their journey back ‘home’ after being held in captivity by the others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a post finale fic that I'm co-writing with CaughtInTheMoment so please check it out and review

**BROKEN MEMORIES  
**

Chapter 1

Deep in the jungle Kate Jack and Sawyer sat in a silence that was deafening. Only the sounds of the occasional twig breaking or branch falling caused either one of them to snap from their reverie or glaring match they had with the flames. For the past two days they had trekked miles without food or water or even a few measly hours of sleep. They were lost. The only one that wouldn't admit it yet was Jack and perhaps he never would. Kate's eyes flickered with movement but only the dancing flames would allow this movement to show that she was indeed still alive after what she had witnessed. The longer she glared at the fire the more time she was able to collect her thoughts about what had happened over the past few months which only caused a dangerous amount of anger to build up at a frightening pace, an anger directed towards Jack and no one else. Sawyer was slouched against a tree seemingly struggling in his own battle of who would win this glare he had with the flames, his forehead creased as he struggled to keep his thoughts to himself. Now wasn't the time for his rude comments for Freckles and Doc and he knew that. Jack sat beside Kate, shoulders dangerously close to touching. He was also losing himself in the rising flames as he battled with his own inner demons of guilt and regret for leading Kate into whatever situation they had faced. He had no memory or recollection since he had seen her face looking pleadingly at him before that bag was roughly shoved over his head. His thoughts even traveled far enough to wonder where Hurley was. Had he made it back to the beach safe? Or was he lost just like they were now?

Jack sighed and looked around; his body ached as well as his mind. He was bruised and torn and he didn't know why. He furrowed his brow deep in concentration but still nothing came to him He had yet to tell Kate or Sawyer of his memory loss or of the angry scars, bruises, and burn marks that covered his body. He couldn't tell them because his guilt was already eating at him. Sawyer hadn't said much but Jack could tell Kate was angry with him. It threw him though because she kept looking at him like she expected him to say something but he had no idea what it was that she wanted. If he knew he'd bend heaven and hell to get it for her if it meant she'd stop looking at him like that. He glanced up and caught Sawyer's eye.

"We should move out at dawn" Jack said softly and noticed Kate tense when he spoke.

"Sounds good to me" Sawyer said quietly and uncharacteristically.

Jack sat up but rested his eyes not expecting to get much sleep, the thought of lying down made him cringe with all his wounds covering his body. Suddenly he had a flash of a memory.

"_Now Jack, you can either do this the hard way or the easy way" the Other said threateningly. _

"_I've already told you what you need to know." Jack said. He was bloodied and tied to the chair._

With that the memory was over and it left Jack feeling even more confused. What had they wanted to know, and what had he told them?

The night passed quickly and Sawyer and Kate managed to catch some sleep but not Jack. He had kept an eye out for any signs of danger. He had also taken a few minutes to watch Kate sleep. It was getting harder and harder to look at her when he knew she would just look back at him with anger and disgust. He couldn't help but think there was more to her anger than just being trapped by the Others. There was something very personal about her anger.

They rose and gathered their very meager belongings and headed in the direction in which they thought camp was. Jack was going on pure instinct and didn't really want to lead anyway. He was tired of having to be the leader but neither Kate nor Sawyer seemed to want the job, so like everything else it fell on his shoulders.

After walking for some time they came upon a rickety old rope bride with wood planks as steps. Jack eyed the bridge warily already knowing this wasn't a good idea to go on it. While he was contemplating it Kate walked past him and began to walk across it. Jack reached out and snatched her arm.

"Let me go first" he said eyeing the weak contraption.

"Forget the chivalry let's go" Sawyer said crankily pushing through and going first. He started over the bridge. Jack sighed and followed while keeping an eye on Kate. Sawyer made it across first and Jack was almost there. Just as Jack put his foot on the ground he heard a sickening snap and to his horror one of the rope railings snapped and sent Kate and Jack tumbling. Jack managed to grip the rope and looked down to see Kate hanging on; unfortunately the rope looked frayed starting after where Jack was hanging on. Knowing that it couldn't hold Kate's weight he leaned down ignoring the screaming pain in his body and held out his hand.

"Kate, take my hand"

Kate clung to the rope drained of energy and life. They had been hiking for days with no food and very little water and here she was using her remaining strength to save her own life. She couldn't do it. It just wasn't physically possible. All rational thought had gone. She felt light headed and was beginning to see black spots appear in front of her eyes. Her entire body felt numb. In a small attempt to bring back some feeling she automatically tensed her muscles before relaxing them again and was relieved when she felt her legs again. But they felt trapped. Looking down and feeling like she was going to vomit at the drop below her she saw that her lower legs were trapped in between the small gaps that were in between the wooden planks.

"Shit! I'm stuck, my foots stuck!" Kate shouted the fear all too evident in her voice. The fear that now washed her gave her a new leash of energy as she made a grab for his hand, letting go of the rope.

"Just hold on to my hand, Sawyer get the rope, hurry!" He yelled tightening his grip on Kate's hand as he felt it slowly start to slip. His heart was literally rising in his chest. He had no energy and here he was holding on to Kate's weight and his own as he clung to the rope which was slowly becoming only a strand of thin material. He momentarily shut his eyes in fear as he heard the rope creak and then snap. In the same moment all Kate could think about was the security his rough calloused hands gave her in order to hold on to her sanity and not just her life.

"I'm on it just hold on!" Sawyer shouted. Grabbing the remaining rope that was once holding the bridge up from underneath he tied it in a tight thick knot to a nearby tree before running back and laying flat on his stomach as he reached a hand over the cliff to grab Jacks. With a struggle he manages to get both Jack and Kate safe on solid ground with one swift pull. They now all lay on the side of the cliff panting and struggling to get their breath back.

"You okay?" Jack asked breathlessly. Kate just meekly nodded in response as she struggled to catch her breath. Do you actually give a shit? She spat bitterly in her own mind. She was so mentally exhausted she actually wondered if she has said it aloud by mistake as he turned his back on her and proceeded to walk away on the opposite direction, shoulders hunched.

"Well that should go in the Craphole Island Theme Park. We could make a lot of money off a ride like that." Sawyer said still lying on the ground and trying to catch his breath. Kate shot him a look and got to her feet. She saw Jack standing a little way down the trail and she decided to go and try to talk to him. She noticed he was leaning to the side slightly as if in pain. She wondered if he had hurt himself pulling her up off the bridge. She walked up quietly behind him so conflicted. She wanted to rail at him for abandoning her and at the same time she wanted fold herself in his embrace and just forget about reality for awhile. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Jack winced at her gentle touch. If only she new it was because of the hidden scars and burns hidden under his shirt and buried deep in his mind. She stepped back removing her hand quickly swallowing the lump that was steadily rising in her throat. This ever growing distance that was tearing them apart emotionally and physically was getting too much to bare. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She new he was hiding something from her, perhaps his feelings, he was bottling them up and shutting her out was the only way to do that. She silently laughed bitterly to herself remembering him previously saying that that was her area of expertise. She had always hated it when he was right.

"We should keep moving" he said his voice weary. Kate bit her lip hard and nodded. Sawyer had managed to get up off the ground and the three wearily moved down the trail. Jack could hear water and realized they were coming out from the jungle onto the beach. This gave him a bit of relief. At least now they could just follow the coastline until they reached home.

They walked in the sand for awhile staying close to the trees to catch any shade they could. Soon it became dark and they realized they'd have to make camp soon. As they came around a slight bend their eyes fell on a white boat that looked just like Desmond's. After close inspection Jack realized it wasn't but it looked like it was in good use.

"Think we can use it?" Sawyer asked.

"Hard to tell in the dark, it looks ok though. We'll be able to see more in the morning." Jack said hoping for once something would go their way. The three set up a fire and tried to get ready for bed. Kate heard a strange noise coming a few feet into the jungle she peeked through the bushes and saw a fresh water stream. She dropped to her knees and drank greedily forcing herself to slow down though because she knew she'd get sick. She washed her face and let he cool water sooth her skin. She got up and came back to the fire.

"You ok?" Jack asked looking at her carefully.

"There's fresh water on the other side of those bushes" Kate said pointing it out. Jack nodded

"I think I'll go get something to drink" he lied. He got up and painfully made his way to the stream. Though it was true he would drink the main reason he came was he needed to clean out some of his wounds. He set up some rocks to make a damn in the water slightly down the way and the water pooled for him. He figured he could contaminate less water this way. He painfully stripped his shirt off and the pain was so unbelievable he thought he might pass out. He looked down at his chest and saw they angry welts and burns that covered him. His shoulders and back also bore the same marks. Jack sat back on his heels frustrated that he could have such painful and pronounced wounds and not remember how he got them. All he had was that slight memory. The Others must have tortured him but why. Did they do the same to Sawyer and Kate? He had seen Kate's tank top ride up when he held her on the bridge and hadn't seen any marks. He painfully tried to rinse and clean his wounds but had problems focusing with the pain becoming almost out of control.

"What the hell happened to you" Jack jumped slightly when he heard Sawyer's voice come from behind him. Jack turned to see Sawyer looking at him incredulously as the moonlight shone enough on his back for Sawyer to see his wounds.

"I take it you don't have these?" Jack asked cringing as he cleaned another wound.

"Uh that would be a no. Seriously Doc what did they do to you?" Sawyer almost sounded concerned.

Jack sighed and rubbed his head, perhaps it was time to let Sawyer in on his secret perhaps talking about it would help bring the memories back. Sawyer sat on the ground next to Jack. Jack sat back and looked at the water.

"I don't remember" Jack said with a frown.

"You don't remember that?" Sawyer asked pointing to the wounds.

"Sawyer I don't remember anything from the time we were on the docks and they put the hoods on us until you came into my cell and got me out" Jack said with a sigh.

"You mean you have amnesia?" Sawyer asked contemplating everything.

"I don't know, guessing by my wounds it's only fair to say I was probably tortured. I could have shut my mind off to the pain and ended up blocking the entire memory of my time there. Or perhaps they gave me something to make me forget," Jack said rubbing his fingers over the needle marks that ran all over his arm.

"Freckles doesn't know this does she?" Sawyer said looking back towards the camp where Kate was.

"No I didn't tell her because she has enough on her plate to deal with" Jack said quietly.

"Look it's not my business but I can tell you this, they took you out and we didn't see you much after that. In that time Kate and I had a lot of time to talk. I think it's very important that you tell Kate you have amnesia, I think her anger towards you might knock down a notch" Sawyer said trying not to give too much away.

Jack sighed, "It's not a big secret you can tell her if you want, she's not really talking to me anyways. I'm going to try to clean out some more of these wounds."

Sawyer nodded and walked back towards the spot where Kate was.

Kate sat staring at the fire trying to find some balance in her teetering world. Perhaps this time with the Others was all a hallucination. A dream she had conjured up. Her stomach fell as she thought of Jack, how could he pretend like everything was ok? How could he not acknowledge what had happened, she had admitted her feelings to him when she had been the most vulnerable and in return he acts as if nothing happened. She was pulled from her revelry and saw Sawyer approaching. Out of habit her eyes went passed him to see Jack but he wasn't there. Sawyer sat down across the fire and gave her a thoughtful look.

"What?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Oh I just have something to tell you and I'm just wondering how you're going to take it. You might have to stop being mad a Jack and everything." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"I'm not mad a Jack" Kate said quickly trying not to show too much emotion.

"Yes you are, you think he's ignoring you and pretending nothing happened." Sawyer said.

"Well isn't he?" Kate asked bitterly.

"No he's not" Sawyer said simply and that gained Kate's attention and she nodded at him to go on. "It seems the good doctor has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything from when we were on the dock until we got him out."

Kate froze for a second stunned, "You mean he doesn't remember anything that happened while we were there?" Kate asked unbelieving.

"Nope not a thing, kind of takes the wind out of your sails doesn't it. Can't be too mad at the guy for having a medical ailment now can you?" Sawyer said.

Kate chewed hard on her lip and was sure she drew blood but didn't care.

"So you gonna tell him?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know how" Kate said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Tell him the same way you told me, except maybe without the hysterical fits of sobbing." Sawyer said.

"It was different telling you Sawyer, I mean they took him away from me and I thought I'd never see him again I was in the moment. Now I have to just tell him. This whole time I've been angry and hurt because I thought he was blowing me off. Sawyer how am I supposed to tell Jack that he and I made love back there?"

Ok so let us know what you think and hit the little review button


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the update please enjoy

**CHAPTER 2**

Kate chewed on her lip nervously and looked over at Sawyer.

"Hey Freckles don't look at me, this is your life" he said holding his hands up in defense.

"I just don't know what to do?" Kate said looking around nervously waiting for Jack to appear. "I mean what do I say, gee Jack I'm so sorry you don't have your memory because let me tell you, you and I had a real good time on a cot locked in a room." Kate said.

"Too much information" Sawyer muttered. He knew Kate had a thing for Jack that was pretty serious, that didn't mean he wanted all the details.

"You already know what happened Sawyer" Kate shot Sawyer a look.

"Yes but you telling me it in a time of stress and fear of death is a little different than making smarmy remarks, I'm the sarcastic one remember?" Sawyer said. "Look you better decide what you're going to say and probably soon cause Doc will be back any minute." Sawyer said looking back towards the jungle.

Kate sighed and looked back towards the jungle. She still couldn't believe Jack had no memory. This entire time she thought he was avoiding her when in actuality he had no recollection of sleeping with her. First they sleep together then the Others take him from her. She finally is reunited with him almost a month later and she had expected some kind of reunion maybe not all romantic but a hug and kiss would have been nice. How could he forget? Kate wondered. To her it was probably the most significant earth shattering moment in her life and he just doesn't remember? She found herself almost getting angry with him over that. She sighed god how do things always manage to get so screwed up.

"I think I'm going to wait" Kate said looking over at Sawyer. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I mean at least until we're back home and he and I can just sit and discuss it." Kate said.

"Whatever you say Freckles but let the record show I think that's a bad idea." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"The guy has no memory and he probably has a million questions and you have the answer to a few of those questions Freckles." Sawyer said with a yawn.

"Exactly" Kate said. "He has no memory so loading the fact that he and I, well you know, I mean that would probably just add to his stress."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, my opinion has been stated." Sawyer said. With that he lay down and closed his eyes.

Kate shook her head annoyed by the fact that Sawyer could just sleep at a time like this. She sighed disgusted with herself of course he could sleep this was her problem not his. She looked back at the jungle. What was taking Jack so long?

Jack was still at the fresh water trying to clean some of his reachable wounds. He was leaning over the water when he was suddenly hit by a flash of light behind his eyes.

_Jack was thrust head first into the water for the fourth time. He tried to hold his breath as his captor put pressure on him holding him under the ice cold water. When Jack felt like his lungs were going to burst he was pulled from the water gasping and choking for air. _

"_We can do this all day Jack" the voice of his tormenter was close to his ear. Jack knew the next submersion would be coming soon so he tried to steady himself so he could get a good deep breath next time he was shoved down. "Just tell me what I want to know and this will all end." _

"_Screw you" Jack spat out and just as he expected he was shoved underneath the water once again. The freezing water burned Jack's face but he was lucky enough to have got a good breath this time around. After what was only a few minutes, but seemed like hours, he was pulled from the water._

"_You know Jack you're really beginning to piss me off" the voice said._

"_That's enough" Jack heard another voice from the doorway. "Put the good doctor back in his cell I have better uses for him"_

Jack shook his head trying to clear his muddied thoughts. What the hell just happened? The memory was so clear and Jack could remember the coldness of the water and the suffocating feeling of not having air, but nothing else stood out. He was glad to at least to get glimpses even if something told him he might not want to remember everything. It meant he was getting better and hopefully his memory would be completely restored again. He sighed rubbing his head, he felt like he was in a fog and there was no way out. He wanted to go to Kate to ask her for help but she seemed so angry with him. The guilt of endangering her and Sawyer was weighing him down and he didn't think he could handle looking up and seeing her look at him with disgust and contempt.

He stood slowly groaning as his muscles ached and screamed at being used. He slowly pulled on his shirt and headed back to camp as he thought about his glimpses of memory. What had they wanted to know and what were the other uses they had for him? He saw the fire flickering and approached quietly. He saw Sawyer lying down asleep and he notice Kate sitting and staring at the fire. He sighed he had hoped she'd be asleep by the time he got back; he just wasn't mentally or physically able to handle her hatred towards him. He remembered on their trek back he had taken her arm to help her over a log and she had ripped away from him as if she had been burned. The look she had shot him was etched into his memory. He was tired he was just sick and tired of it all. He was tired of getting one step ahead with her and then getting knocked back three without any kind of warning. He was tired of everyone expecting him to have all the answers as well. He knew when they got back to camp the survivors would look to him and he would have nothing to say. Part of him just wanted to stay away hidden in the jungle until he had his memory back and was able to function properly again.

He approached quietly looking for a place to rest. He knew he'd probably have to sleep sitting up because his back couldn't stand the pressure of the ground. Maybe he could find a soft gathering of sand and maybe lie on his side. He was searching the ground when he felt Kate's gaze on him. He felt the life slowly drain from him as he tried to prepare for whatever confrontation or cold shoulder he was about to receive.

"Sawyer says you have no memory" Kate said, her voice was soft and Jack couldn't really tell if there was emotion in it or not.

Jack sat slowly in the sand and Kate noticed how stiff he looked. When he was settled as comfortably as he could be he looked up at her warily.

"Yeah" he said slowly not really sure what to say at all.

"So what was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

Jack looked at the ground, "I remember being on the docks and they were putting the bags over our heads. After that the next thing I remember is Sawyer coming into my cell to get me out." Jack said quietly. He really wasn't sure how to act around her.

"That's almost two months Jack, how do you forget two months?" she asked sounding exasperated. How do you forget that we made love she wanted to ask him but didn't have the courage to do so.

"I don't know" Jack said shaking his head. "I've gotten a couple glimpses of memory but they really aren't enough to explain anything." He said, he really didn't want to tell her about the torture though he wondered if Sawyer told her about the marks he saw on Jack's back.

"What happens in your memories?" Kate asked curiously. She knew she was being completely unreasonable but she couldn't help the annoyance that he forgot everything.

"Uh I was alone in a room and they were asking me questions. That's about all I know" Jack said avoiding the other things that happened.

"Well good night then" Kate said quickly, she lay down and curled up as she tried to find sleep. In her mind she flashed back to that fateful day that she had spent with him where he had curled his body around hers and held her while she slept. She had been happy that day; as much as things were screwed up she was happy to lie in his arms as his lover.

Jack watched her sadly feeling like he had lost her. Funny it wasn't like she was ever his but it hurt none the less. He eased down onto his side and though uncomfortable managed to fall asleep.

Morning came much too soon for the three castaways. They each awoke groggy and tired.

"Well we better check out the boat" Jack said heading towards the sea craft. Sawyer nodded and followed. After close examination everything looked like it was in running order. None of them were expert sailors but between Jack's occasional sailing experience and simple logic they figured out how to sail with only a few problems. When they were in the water and on their way they all looked around not sure what to expect from the island.

"I guess we should just take her around the shore?" Sawyer asked looking at Jack carefully. He had noticed the gap between Kate and Jack was still spacious so he figured Freckles didn't tell Jack what was going on. He shook his head ruefully. He couldn't help but feel bad for Doc, the poor guy had no memory he was in obvious pain due to whatever those sick monsters had done to him in captivity and Kate was treating him like a leper. All and all he actually felt his life was rather good compared to Jack's.

"Yeah that should be good." Jack sat down for a second needing a rest. Sawyer casually made his way over towards the hurting physician.

"How you feeling?" Sawyer asked but kept his eyes trained on the ocean ahead of them.

"Fine" came Jack's emotionless reply. He didn't want to talk about it and certainly not with Sawyer. Though he was being nice to him Jack didn't want to talk to anyone about his pain.

"I hope you don't mind I told Freckles about your memory loss, I figure we had enough confusion among us no reason to add that to the pot. I didn't tell her about your back though, I figured that was yours business and yours alone" Sawyer said.

Jack looked up at him gratefully; "Thanks" was all he said but Sawyer read the appreciation in that one single word.

"No problem" with that the moment was over and Sawyer was headed over to the other side of the boat. Kate came out from the underneath bunk, she had gone down to see if there were any salvageable supplies but unfortunately the boat was empty. She looked to one side and saw Jack and on the other side Sawyer. It wasn't really an important decision, her heart belonged to Jack but she was just too uncomfortable with him at the moment so she went and sat by Sawyer. Soon they were chatting and Kate even smiled a couple times. Though the choice wasn't a big one for Kate, it had meant the world to Jack. She had chosen Sawyer over him and he couldn't help the pain and jealously enter his chest. He looked away when he saw her smile at the blonde man, he was happy for her that she had found someone he truly was. He just didn't think he could go back to the camp and see them together every day, it would be too unbearable.

He didn't know what he was going to do he was just in so much pain and he had no place to vent it. Maybe it would have been best if he had stayed behind with the Others. He couldn't help but feel more alone watching Sawyer and Kate together than he ever had. He wasn't sure what his place was anymore. He didn't think he could lead anymore and without that who was he?

"Well Freckles I don't know how you manage it, but you seem to draw disaster and mayhem at your every step" Sawyer said with a smirk. He had noticed Kate had come to sit by him and Jack seemed to withdraw even more. Awhile ago he would have taken full advantage of the situation and would have rubbed Jack's face in the fact that Kate had sat by him. Things had changed though and Sawyer knew after spending almost a month locked in a room with Freckles they were only destined to be friends. He still remembered when the three had been sitting in their prison and Jack and Kate had been pulled out. Sawyer had feared for the both of them and that was an emotion he wasn't used to. The next day Kate had been thrown back in but she was a different woman than the one who had left the day before. She was disheveled and sobbing hysterically. He had managed to get her to calm somewhat down so he could actually hear what she was saying. She had told him that the Others took Jack and told her she'd never see him again. It was at that moment that Sawyer knew Kate would never love him because she already loved Jack. It wasn't until later with a lot of prying that Kate had revealed that she and Jack had made love. Surprisingly the revelation didn't hurt Sawyer at all and in fact he was almost glad that the two had finally connected. When Kate had opened up and told him how the events had happened, Sawyer couldn't help but feel bad for the heartbroken woman who had had her love literally ripped from her arms. He also felt bad for Jack, they didn't know if he was even still alive. Sawyer had never mentioned that fear afraid of breaking the already fragile Kate. When he had opened the door the last day and saw Jack he couldn't help being happy to see him. Like he said those months ago Jack was the only friend he had.

Kate sighed and snuck a glance at Jack. She noticed once again he was sitting awkwardly as if in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

Sawyer shot her a look, "Uh do you really need to ask that?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I meant physically, he seems like he's in pain or something."

Sawyer avoided her glance, "Don't know but it's up to him if he wants to tell you anything, which if I were him I think I might stay away from you"

Kate's face showed a hurt expression. "How could you say that?" she asked.

"Freckles the guy hasn't been able to win with you once since we found him. He has no memory and who knows what else happened to him after they took him from you. Since then you've been angry and distant with him and keep treating him like he's the gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. He's confused and lost and the only person he's trusted has turned her back on him for the stupidest reason ever." Sawyer said he wasn't angry but he was trying to get Kate to see what her behavior has done.  
"That's not true" Kate exclaimed. "Yes I was mad and hurt at first when he acted distant. I thought he was blowing me off so yes maybe I didn't act the best. But since I found out about his memory loss I've…" she was cut off by Sawyer.

"You've been mad that he doesn't remember." Sawyer said and Kate shot him an indignant look. "Look it's your decision if and when you tell him that you guys were together, my suggestion would be to tell him before he remembers on his own. That's your call but you can't punish him for something that isn't his fault." Sawyer said.

Kate knew he was right but she couldn't help grumbling. "When did you join the I love Jack Club" she was beginning to not feel good and this whole discussion was just adding to her discomfort. She sighed. "I know you're right and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just afraid he won't feel for me the way he did back in that room. I'm scared."

Sawyer smiled at her. "Freckles by the way he looked when you came over here, like you just shot his puppy? Tells me he still cares very deeply for you."

Kate chewed on her lip nervously, "Alright I'll go talk to him"

She stood and was headed towards Jack when she was suddenly hit with a bout of nausea. She gripped the railing as she waited for her stomach to stop doing somersaults. She wasn't one for getting sea sick but with the lack of food and water she was sure her body wasn't happy with her. Kate waited for it to pass but it just got stronger. She leaned over the railing and relieved herself of the very meager contents of her stomach. She felt arms wrap around her and felt her hair being pulled back and out of her way. She relaxed in the embrace as she found herself getting sick again. When she was done she felt wiped out and completely exhausted. She moved back and found herself being held up by the strong pairs of arms. She looked up and found herself staring into the depths of Jack's rich brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is Chapter 3 written by the brilliant CaughtInTheMoment

Chapter 3

Kate struggled to remain calm as he held her close. She felt his breath enter her partially opened mouth which caused her to shudder. Chills ran up her spine as she forced herself not to get lost in his meaningful gaze even if it offered her comfort. She pulled back pulling his arms away from her, it was the last thing she wanted but she felt as though she was going to be sick again. He remained by her side until she had finished, holding her hair back while rubbing her back up and down but he never said anything, he didn't know what to say anymore. Once she had finished she drew in a shaky breath and followed him as he gently maneuvered her to the shaded side of the boat. He motioned for her to sit down. He would have taken the opportunity to sit down himself but he couldn't face that pain as his muscles flexed. The thought was agonizing enough.

Instead he gave his diagnosis from a distance; "Your dehydrated" Sawyer almost winced listening to the two of them, shaking his head at how complicated this was going to get if she didn't tell him soon. Just tell him for god damn sakes woman! He exclaimed in his own mind. He continued listening quietly as they exchanged awkward looks that he could see so clearly even behind his back. He laughed at how close they had all become over the last few days on their adventure back 'home'. He had even managed to find him sympathizing and respecting Jack as well - a friend, even though he wouldn't outwardly admit it yet. And Kate, he had always respected Kate even if he found it hard to show. He new they shared a connection through similar pasts and encounters but he new it didn't go as deep as what his new friends had; Freckles and Jackass.

"Why are they called killer whales if they don't kill?" Kate asked him aloud out of nowhere. She was curious, fascinated even. How could such a sweet affectionate mammal with such good indented nature be classed a killer by name? Jack followed her eye line as he turned to see a family of four Orcas swimming at close range. Jack was momentarily stunned. He had never seen something so beautiful. Well that's a lie she's sitting behind me. He turned back to her giving her a grin making her feel stupid if she never returned it. And she did, giving him the most stupid wildest smile that he could have asked for. Kate sighed contently as she watched the mother whale swim protectively around her children, protecting them from any apparent danger. The moment had been saved by these beautiful creatures and she was extremely grateful for that.

"Freckles I think that was the quote of the day, that was deep" Kate just rolled her eyes at his typical comment that could only escape his mouth, whatever the moment now they were almost reaching the comfort zone of the palm trees that were familiar to all three of them. Now that they were reaching their safe haven Sawyer was increasingly making snide remarks about whatever came across his mind even if it wasn't appropriate. Kate found it rather amusing while Jack found it annoying. He knew if he didn't stop it soon he was going to snap at the nearest someone or something. He felt like a fuse was going to switch and he would lose it, become a monster. So he kept his distance.

They remained on the boat for what seemed like hours, the sun was blazing down on them in strong beams. Even the small shaded area had quickly disappeared forcing Kate to move as she burnt herself on the metal railing.  
Sawyer then recognized the distinct change of the coastal landscape; they were no longer passing small hidden coves and caves situated down by the waters edge that gave a distinctly eerie chill about them, which caused Kate to vacate to the other side of the boat even if it was providing some amount of shade.  
White sandy beaches were soon in eyesight, becoming longer, wider similar to the one they had crashed on and they new they were almost 'home'.

When they finally reached the familiar setting of shelters they found it was abandoned. None of the survivors were in sight. A look of confusion passed across all three faces. Once the boat as near as it was going to get to land they climbed over the edge and waded in to shore. What they didn't know was the survivors were gathered at the other end of the beach hosting a memorial for Locke, Eko and Desmond.

"You're going back to the caves?" Kate asked Jack, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as her smile quickly faded leaving a frown.

"Yeah maybe the tides came in to high and they went there, why?"

"It's nothing…just"

"What?"

"Its nothing, I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah" Kate was filled with an overwhelming confliction. These mixed signals that he was sending out were beyond recognition. In all honesty what was about to pass her lips was the truth. How was she going to sleep tonight without him in the same room? Even if it was on the furthest side possible, at least that would be something to help rid the demons or invisible monsters that haunted her while in the necessary depths of unconsciousness and darkness had taken over the confinements of prison cells. Now that she had him back in sight for good she didn't want to run the risk of losing him again.

Kate lay on her back staring up at the blue tarp as the wind blew a cool breeze causing a rippling effect to gather at the blue tarp seemingly like the waves that she could hear close by. She couldn't sleep. She needed something to forget about what worried her most in order to be allowed to slip into an uneasy sleep. Turning on her side she turned her gaze to the corner of the tarp where the wind had a strong tussle with its movements. She watched as with every strong forceful wind movement it moved higher and higher finally revealing, Jack. Kate sighed in frustration. Glad he was finally there and she knew he was safe but annoyed at why all her thoughts and actions on this island lead to him in some way. Sighing Kate pulled back the tarp and made her way over to him where he was seated in front of the dying fire.

Now that they had both regained their strength somewhat certain awkwardness had heightened, now his fragmented memory was finally being pieced together leaving him more confused and mistaken than he had ever felt before. This closeness was triggering something beyond his belief as he struggled to hold onto what it meant.

"Im glad you decided to come back to the beach" Kate stated quietly, shuffling her feet nervously in the sand that glowed from the remaining flames of the fire before them.

"Yeah" Jack said simply, in a trance like state.

"Well aren't you going to ask me why?" Kate shouted in exasperated whisper as not to wake the whole camp.

"Why?" He whispered simply. As if he didn't even care what her answer was going to be. In truth he did, he cared more than she could deal with. More than he wanted her to know, at least for now.

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter" Kate whispered walking back to her tent. She didn't get any more sleep that night. She only drifted in and out of unconsciousness thinking about him and the distance that was obviously intensifying. Does he want me to be angry at him? Then why is he pushing me away? She had finally come to her undeniable conclusion amongst her tossing and turning all night long. She was going to tell him, now. Before the distance got too much to handle on her own. Drawing in an incredibly shaky deep breath she pulled the airline blanket from around her like she was on a dangerous mission and headed in search of Jack. Now or never were the words that repeated adamantly in the back of her mind.

When she finally came to the entrance of the cave she found him in an instant. He had his hand supporting him against the cave wall and appeared deep in thought. Before she gave her self a reason to run from the impending situation she quickly made her way over and slipped in between the gap under his arm finally coming face to face with him. They were so close now. He could smell her familiar scent. She firmly paced her hands on his upper arms to prevent him from turning away. To assure herself that she had to do this now before it was to late. They struggled in a battle of who could hold eye contact the longest. She won. It was so ironic that she was the one who was stopping him from fleeing from the moment but she barley had time to think of that before he roughly shrugged her strong grip away from him. A hurt look flashed across her features as she watched him release his anger on the nearest trolley of medicine and watched as glass shattered against the hard rock and liquid trickled down to the floor. This act only seemed to make him more angry as he began pacing back and forth.  
Jack was pacing when suddenly he was hit with another white light behind his eyes. He rubbed his forehead as he was hit with another flashback.

Jack dragged his lips across the creamy shoulder beneath him. He moaned as the sensual pleasure overtook him. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at the woman he loved. Her hair was spread on the pillow and she looked like an angel. Her head was turned to the side and she was pushing at his shoulders and there were tears streaming down her face.

Jack gasped as he came back to reality. He tried to concentrate to get a better understanding of his memory. What he remembered chilled him to the bone. Had he raped Kate?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here it is the next update please make sure to read and review cause you know you want to

**CHAPTER 4**

"You know Jack I can't do this right now. I'm leaving" Kate said his silence was almost unbearable, with that she stormed out of the caves but Jack didn't do or say anything to stop her.

Jack reeled from the memory that just hit him. He squinted and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on it. He had been making love to Kate but she was crying and pushing at his shoulders. He fought to catch his breath, like the other memories that reminded him of pain this one was full of pleasure. Was it real, or perhaps just a memory of a dream? But why was she crying and not looking at him? Damn these cracked thoughts if only he could get one memory full length he might have a clue as to what the hell was going on back there. If he had been with Kate surely she would have said something right? No, since he saw her the first time at the camp she's been cold and distant. He thought back to the times he had touched her or tried to be near her, she had always pulled away from him as quickly as possible. Jack felt his knees growing weak and he stumbled and sat down hard on the cave floor. Her behavior wasn't of a woman who had made love to a man but of a woman who hated and despised a man. He had thought her anger was due to them being in the position they had been in. He thought she blamed him for their capture, but even Sawyer has been more civil to him and they don't even get along.

It was all beginning to add up like a sick joke, her anger, her disgust at his touch, the image of her crying, pushing at him and looking away. Oh god Jack thought as he tried to calm himself, he had raped Kate. Immediately the tears formed behind his eyes what had he done? He couldn't believe it, his whole life he had never once intentionally hurt a woman ever. Now he was trying to face up to the fact that he had raped the woman he was in love with. Jesus, she must have been so scared every time he came near her, no wonder she asked where he was going she was probably afraid to turn her back on him. It was becoming too much for him and before he knew it he was retching violently on the floor. The image of Kate his Kate crying while he was loving, no hurting her etched into his brain to haunt him until the day he dies. He stumbled to his feet and it felt like a huge weight had settled on his chest. He couldn't breath and could barely focus his eyes. He didn't know what to do, should he find her beg for her forgiveness? No, the last thing she needs is her rapist to bombard her with pleas of sympathy and mercy. Had she pleaded with him, had she begged him to stop? The thoughts were too overwhelming and Jack stumbled from the cave. He had to get as far away from Kate as he possibly could, he owed her that much.

Jack was stumbling around the forest with no real destination, his mind had gone blank and that's how he felt inside, blank. He wanted to die he just wanted to go to cliffs, stand on the edge and throw himself to his death. He suddenly came to halt, he could do it. He could go to the cliffs and end it all. He could maybe ease Kate's suffering and she could heal and healthily move on, he could end his own suffering knowing that when he died so did a monster. Before he knew it he was staggering towards the cliffs. After a little traveling he came out to the cliffs edge. He fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands and let out an anguished howl that resembled an animal dying painfully. Images of his time on the island with Kate flashed through his head, stitches, slings, guava seeds, shampoo, nets all things that were now tainted and it was all his fault. He began to cry and his shoulders shook, he crawled to the edge and looked down to the rocks below. The logical part of his brain started to scream, wait, think you've never raped a woman in your life before why would you do it to Kate, the woman you love? Unfortunately, his grief, his guilt, his exhaustion and the pain radiating from his battered body was just too much and it stifled the logical side. He climbed to his feet and looked below him.

"I'm so sorry Kate" he said into the wind. "I love you and maybe one day when my name comes up or a memory of our past sneaks its way into your consciousness perhaps you'll find a way to forgive me." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the fall to his death.

"Doc what the hell are you doing out here?" Jack turned to see a very befuddled Sawyer standing behind him. Jack's heart raced at the jolt that it took by Sawyer scaring him.

"Stay away" he said holding his hand up his voice broken and scratchy. Sawyer watched stunned as Jack took another step towards the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa Whoa hey let's just calm down" Sawyer said his voice hosting the slightest hint of panic, what the hell was Jack trying to do.? "Why don't you just step away from the edge and come talk to me over here." Sawyer had heard the most inhuman sound coming from this direction and had come to see what had made it, the last thing he expected was to find a broken down obviously suicidal Jack ready to plunge to his death.

"Just go away Sawyer, just leave and pretend you were never here." Jack begged and Sawyer swore he had never seen the dead look that Jack had in his eyes before in another human being.

"So you're what? Gonna just walk off the cliff and just end it like that?" Sawyer asked trying another approach, maybe he could piss Jack off enough to make him walk towards him. "I've taken you for a lot of things Jack, but never a coward. I can't believe you're going to just punk out and give up. What about everyone else Jack did you ever think about what you taking a swan dive into the grand canyon is going to do to them? How selfish are you?" Sawyer asked feeling slightly angry himself. "I don't know man does this have to do with what the Others did to you? The only way you can beat them is to not give in to them, I'm not a hundred percent but something tells me you killing yourself allows them to win" Sawyer said.

"You don't understand" Jack said softly shaking his head.

"Yeah well will Kate understand? Will she just shake it off that her best friend just killed himself and never even said goodbye to her? Will she understand how you could just leave her here alone?" Sawyer played the Kate card knowing if it didn't work he wasn't sure he could stop Jack.

"I'm doing this for Kate." Sawyer froze hearing Jack's voice weak and completely broken he shot the doctor a confused look; how the hell would killing himself help Freckles? "I raped her" Jack said quietly.

Sawyer froze, "Uh what?" how could Jack have raped Kate they've been together since they broke free from the Others. The only time the three broke apart was this night and Kate had been at camp with Sawyer when Jack disappeared.

"What the hell are you talking about Jack?" Sawyer asked loudly.

Jack shook his head as if he had no clue, "I don't remember it all, maybe that's a blessing I don't know. We were in bed and she was crying and pushing at me, I remember that part specifically. Since you found me she's been so angry with me, she's pulled away anytime I tried to touch her and she looks at me with hate in her eyes. It all makes sense now" Jack said trying to keep the waver from his voice. He rubbed his head he needed to know more but it wasn't there. Oh well it didn't matter in only a matter of time Jack won't need memories because he'd be dead.

Sawyer swore to himself as he watched the island's leader self destruct in front of him. He knew for a fact Jack never raped Freckles. He had somehow gotten a memory screwed up with something else. Dammit Freckles he thought to himself, he had told her it was a bad idea to keep Jack in the dark. He looked around frantically; he realized he wasn't going to be able to talk Jack down so it was on to Plan B, with force. He saw his opportunity when Jack turned back around to face the cliff's edge. With no hesitation Sawyer made his way across the distance separating them and grabbed Jack by the shirt and tugged him back hard. Jack was stunned by the sudden movement but didn't have long to think about it because a second later Sawyer's fist came crashing down into his face. The exhaustion was just too much and Jack lost consciousness.

"Sorry man" Sawyer said as he lifted the man over his shoulder and headed for the caves. When he found Freckles he was going to ring her neck. Sawyer made the trek back to the caves as quickly as he could. Once he got there he'd figure something out, maybe tie Jack up until he could be sedated or something. As Sawyer came around to the cave's entrance he came face to face with Kate. She looked at him startled it seemed like he came out of nowhere, then her eyes traveled up and she saw an unconscious Jack. She had stormed off and hadn't gotten far when she felt awful for walking out on Jack; she had gone back to talk to him but when she arrived he was gone. She had waited but was about to head back to the beach when she Sawyer hauling Jack on his shoulder.

"Sawyer what happened?" she exclaimed trying to get a better view of Jack.

Sawyer let out a bitter chuckle, "Oh gee Freckles I don't know, why don't we go inside the caves and I'll give you a little theory of what I think happened." Kate looked at him confused but followed him inside. She watched as he lowered Jack on to the old infirmary cushions. When he got Jack settled Sawyer turned to see a confused and worried Kate.

"Ok want to know what happened? At least from my perspective anyway" Sawyer said. "It all started when I was walking the trail when I heard this horrific bellowing. I follow the noise and what do I find? Well I found Jack, standing on the cliffs about seconds from stepping off the edge and removing himself from the island. Permanently." Sawyer said harshly. Kate gasped in shock and horror. Jack was going to take his own life? That was impossible he would never do such a thing.

She shook her head, "You're wrong you must be mistaken." Kate said looking at the sleeping doctor.

Sawyer snorted, "Oh it gets better Freckles, no I wasn't mistaken in fact Jack made it pretty clear what his intentions were. Now you want to know the kicker the motive behind his little decision? Well let me give you a hint; remember when I told you keeping the truth from Jack was a bad idea? Guess what I just won a brand new car because I was right." Kate looked at him stunned so he went on. "Jack had another memory flash, seems this memory included you and your little encounter together. However he seems to have gotten his facts screwed up because he's pretty dead set on the belief he raped you."

Kate felt like Sawyer had reached forward and slammed his fist into her stomach. "What?" she exclaimed shocked. Her eyes went back to Jack, how could he think that?

"His memory consists of being in bed with you; you were pushing at him and crying. That's all he remembers but since we got him out all he know is that you've been angry and pretty cold with him and he believes its because of what he thinks he did to you. He was about to swan dive when I grabbed him and knocked him out. So here are your choices Freckles, you keep this little charade that you have going and you walk away because you're too scared to admit your feelings to him. End result he goes right back to the cliff and that's the last we hear of Jack Shephard. Your other choice is you stay here and the minute he wakes up you tell him everything and you don't leave until he believes you. End result of that, Jack doesn't kill himself and hell you guys just might get a happily ever after." Sawyer said crossing his arms and looking at her.

Kate had heard him but he voice was in the background, her attention had been focused primarily on Jack. How could he think he hurt her? He was a good kind man and to think he believed himself a rapist, Kate felt the tears well in her eyes and she went to kneel next to his unconscious form.

"I'm so sorry Jack" she whispered in a broken voice. "This is all my fault but I promise the minute you wake up I'll make things better. I promise" she said stroking his forehead. Sawyer watched and was relieved to see Kate was doing the right thing. He quietly exited the caves silently wishing the both of them good luck. They were going to need it. As for him he needed a drink.

Kate sat there stroking Jack's face and whispering softly to him. She could see the bruise where Sawyer must have hit him, she cringed at the mark that will be left but grateful Sawyer saved his life. Kate sighed and felt the tears pool in her eyes. How could Jack believe he raped her? Just the thought of Jack intentionally hurting a woman was ridiculous. She whispered his name again she needed for him to wake up so she could tell him everything. She placed a gentle kiss right below his ear remembering it drove him wild. She had looked forward to kissing him there for the rest of their lives, until they came into the room and literally dragged Jack out of her grip. This was the closest she had been able to get to him since that day. She had missed him so much, not knowing if he was even alive or not. When she had first seen him come out of that room with Sawyer it had taken all of her will to not jump him right then and there. She had known there was no time for that but she planned on doing it later, that was until Jack acted like nothing happened and Kate's heart had broken. Now she sat at his side beating herself up for letting her own stupid anger get in the way and causing Jack so much pain.

Her head snapped up as she heard Jack moan quietly and stir in his sleep. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and opened to show his beautiful eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered stroking his hair gently. She watched as Jack's eyes turned towards him and she smiled sweetly at him. Jack looked at her for a second just reveling in the experience of waking up and seeing such a gorgeous woman. Then like being dowsed like a cold bucket of water the last couple hours came back to him. His flashback, his guilt and his suicide attempt. Jack jerked away from Kate and scooted on the floor backwards trying to distance himself from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said over and over as he backed himself against the wall. Kate watched stunned as he avoided her eye contact and looked so broken. Her heart ached at his obvious pain and she knew she could make that pain go away.

She got up and quietly made her way towards him. He glanced up and saw her approach and tensed as if to leave.

"Jack stop" Kate said holding her hands up. "Just stay where you are." Jack froze as she asked. He owed her that much if she wanted to rail at him, scream at him, attack him he owed her that much to just stop and allow her what she was due. He kept his eyes focused on the ground not bearing to look up at her, not when he was flooded over and over the image of her crying and turning her head from him.

What Jack wasn't expecting was for Kate to straddle him and sit in his lap. She moved her arms around his neck and felt him tense at the contact. He was shocked she could tell but still wouldn't look at her. Kate knew she was going to have to work hard to get through to him so she figured the only way was to basically sit on him.

"Jack look at me" she said gently and watched as his head drooped lower. She leaned down and nuzzled him with her nose. "Jack look at me."

He raised his head and eyed her warily and Kate swore she had never seen the kind of anguish that was plaguing his beautiful brown eyes before.

"Sawyer told me what you tried to do and why you tried to do it." Kate's voice broke slightly with emotion at the thought of what could have happened if Sawyer hadn't been there.

"I'm sorry" Jack's voice came out in a painful gasp. "I don't blame you for hating me" he whispered.

"Hey, if I hated you, would I be sitting here on your lap begging you to talk to me?" Kate asked and Jack sighed.

"You didn't rape me Jack" Kate knew it was blunt but it had to be dealt with. Jack's head snapped up and she managed to catch his eye. Kate watched as almost an angry look passed through him.

"Don't lie for me Kate" he said and he tried to move her off of him but Kate quickly shifted to wrap her legs around his waist. She took his face in her hands.

"You didn't rape me" she said again this time with more force. "I'm not lying for you, I'm not in denial, you did not rape me."

Jack shook his head, the memory had been so clear. "I don't understand" he said confused.

Kate sighed ok here goes everything. "Jack we made love."

Jack looked at her shocked. "What?" he stuttered.

Kate smiled softly. "They took us out of the room and left Sawyer behind. They put us in a room with a cot and left us there. They told us if we tried to escape or caused any kinds of problems they would hurt us as well as Sawyer. You told me to take the cot but I insisted we share. We were ok for awhile but well one thing led to another and we were kissing. Kissing became more and then we made love." Kate said blushing with a small smile on her face. "We stayed together for the rest of the night. The next morning they came and dragged you out. I tried to hold on to you but there were too many of them. They told me I'd never see you again and then you were gone. They put me back in the room with Sawyer and a month later we escaped and Sawyer found you locked up."

Jack tried to process all the information, "You were crying though and you wouldn't look at me as you tried to push me off you, I remember that." Jack said.

Kate thought back to what he was remembering and Jack watched as a little smile appeared on her lips. "God Jack this is so embarrassing" she said with a laugh. "Yes I did cry but not out of pain or fear. I cried when I, well you know" she blushed again redder. "It's just it was so perfect and I had never felt that good before so I cried. I was probably looking away because I was kind of being overwhelmed with incredible passion. And as for pushing you away, I did no such thing, I was squeezing your arms." She lifted her hands to his biceps and squeezed gently to show him what she meant. "There was no rape Jack, I assure you I was a very willing participant." She said her voice dropping.

Jack looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "I can't believe I don't remember making love to you."

Kate chuckled and shot him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid my behavior towards you has been just that. At first when I didn't know you had no memory, I thought you were blowing me off by pretending nothing happened. When I found out about your memory loss I fell into an irrational anger about how you could forget the greatest most spectacular event of my life."

Jack looked deep into her eyes and realized she was telling him the truth. He gave her a shy smile. "Spectacular huh?" he asked. And Kate giggled.

"To say the least. It was pretty incredible." Kate said stroking his cheek. For the first time since they took him from her, she was relaxing and allowing herself to stop and enjoy the moment.

Jack shook his head, "I can't remember it" Jack said sounding disgruntled and Kate smiled.

"Well maybe we could work on that." Kate said sneaking her arms around his neck and pulling herself tighter against him. She smiled as Jack wrapped his arms around her in return.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. He was certain he'd awake to find none of this happened and he had gone off the cliff. His body was still protesting in pain but Jack wasn't about to move and end this moment.

"We did a lot of kissing, maybe we should jog your memory." Kate whispered looking at his lips hungrily. She leaned in and they kissed deeply. Kate pressed as hard against him as she could. She had gone over a month without feeling and tasting him and she knew she would never be able to survive that kind of time away from him again. Jack kissed her back but it was a gentle massaging of the lips. Where Kate wanted to be ravished by the lips she knew, Jack was tasting her as if it was still the first time. Well to him it was the second kiss but better, he knew she wouldn't run from him this time. Kate moaned as his hands stroked her back and she felt his tongue ever so gently slide into her mouth. Kate was in absolute heaven as their tongues swept across each other in a sensual dance. When the need to breathe became too much they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Kate nibbled at his lips.

"I want to take you to bed but I think we should wait" she said hating the words as she spoke them.

"I agree" Jack said slightly out of breath. "There is still so much I don't know and I need to figure out. Then I can come to you as a whole person."

Kate shook her head at his words. "I don't care how you come to me as long as you do sometime in the near future." They both smiled and shared a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had spent the rest of the evening debating where the other survivors were, how they were going to tell them about their new found relationship. Neither of them could wait to see the look on Sawyers face when he found that all this confusion and mess between them had finally been sorted out. Sawyer had gone to the hatch to see who was on button duty hours ago and still hadn't returned. If there was someone on button duty that was. When both of them began struggling to hold there eyes open for a moment longer they curled into a comfortable embrace automatically, with no awkwardness. Although Jack lay awake for a while longer content to feel her breathing even out as she lay in his arms.

Kate winced as the sunlight invaded her sleep and she reached for the warmth of the body next to her but was only greeted with the cool navy airplane blanket. Fear gripped her heart as she fumbled with blanket and used her hands to guide her to the exit of the cave in a still sleepy state. She immediately became alert as the cold air hit her. Her vision was becoming blurry at the daunting thought that he had done something stupid. She rushed through the empty camp and straight into the jungle running as fast as her legs would take her. She finally came to an open area. Eyes scanning the clearing she found him. The area looked familiar; they weren't to far from the hatch. He was sat on a log, a look of concentration, distance. He had come to their place for solace, a sanctuary. The place where they had shared their first kiss. This thought gave her a warm fuzzy feel that was too rare for her. Hopefully not anymore, now she was with him. Still struggling to catch her breath she walked over to him quietly not wanting to creep up on him. She sat down next to him at attempted to follow his eye line to see what he was staring at. There was nothing there.

"Jack? What are you doing out here?" She asked quietly taking his hand in her own.

"Just thinking" She didn't press him any further. He appreciated that. He was happy to have finally connected with her, but the pain in his body and the gap in his mind was haunting him. It was just so hard, what had happened to him? Why had they done these things to him in the first place? These were all questions that he had no answers to and feared he may never have again. He glanced over and Kate and felt his heart swell. She was his angel his protector the only person he could entrust his heart and soul with. He wanted to make her happy and give her all she deserves but a part of him deep down wondered if perhaps she was better off without him. He was broken and damaged, what could he offer her? He quickly shook the thought away. No he wasn't going to let his insecurities ruin this. He had Kate now and she didn't seem like she was going anywhere. He was going to enjoy being with her and if it came down to it and she wanted out of this relationship, well then at least he would have this time with her. She waited for him. They sat in silence for a few moments longer and then made their way back to the still empty caves.

They decided they would take this rarely peaceful opportunity in their lives to return back to bed. He watched as she dozed lightly for a few hours but he grew restless and felt he needed to move around in order to keep his sanity. Not knowing what was making him so frustrated he slammed the cave wall with his fist causing an immense pain to tear through his muscles, his entire body. He cursed loudly as he realized he had woken Kate and the familiar feeling of self hatred returned. Once again she used her hands for guidance, feeling every crack and crevice of the cave wall before she came across the smooth skin of his shoulder where it lingered for a brief second.

Then she rubbed is back up and down in soothing motions in an attempt to bring him back to reality. Unfortunately it did with pain. She watched in concern as she felt him take in a deep breathe wincing at her touch. She stepped back and realized, he was hurt. She desperately tried to lift his sleeveless shirt up ignoring his protests that everything was fine. She let out a loud gasp. Her face crumpled, struggling not to cry at the marks that covered the length of his chest. What had they done to him? She felt pure rage at those monsters that had inflicted so much pain on the man she loved. She wanted to murder them even if they had undeniably bought them together in the end. He watched her face, the conflicted emotions that tore through her features. Wordlessly, she guided him towards the makeshift bed, gently but forcefully pulling him down to a sitting position. She quickly grabbed a wet cloth and some gauze and made her way back over to him. She sat in his lap and applied the wet cloth to his injuries as gently as she could.

"What did they do to you?" She asked choking back a painful sob, afraid to hear the truth. What had happened to him in all those months of being in captivity? Perhaps he had been in so much pain that that was why he had forgotten everything that had took place over the last few months?.

"Its not as bad as it looks" He reassured before wincing as she applied the alcohol.

"God look at you Jack your in agony!" She just couldn't believe he was saying it was nothing. She new he was trying to protect her from these emotions she couldn't comprehend.

"Hey, Kate look at me for a second. Were not there anymore, it's over. It doesn't matter anymore." She didn't answer, only continued to dress his wounds as he focused on her touch to forget the pain searing through his upper body. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes to give her some reassurance.

"What about your back. Is it has bad as this?" Her green eyes finally locking with his brown orbs in some secret communication attempt which always worked. Even before they had truly developed a stable friendship.

"Its worse isn't it?" Dread was written across her features as her face paled rapidly.  
He didn't need to nod or speak. She knew. This silent communication they had developed whilst on the island had its benefits. It made life for them a lot easier. Sighing in frustration or whatever it was she felt right now she got off his lap and moved behind him. So she was sat behind him. She closed her eyes slowly as a single tear rolled down her cheek, more quickly followed. He was right. His back was far worse. She couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. She wrapped her legs around his waist from behind and began to treat his wounds. Once she was finished she gently rested her cheek on his broad shoulder. The only area not covered with bruises or marks causing him to close his eyes. The simple contact took his pain away. He felt warm tears trail down his arm as he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey don't cry. Everything will work out"

"I used to try and convince myself that everyday. Waiting, wandering if you were dea…" She broke off mid sentence at the thought of him dead at the hands of the others. Shakily raising her hands to wipe the tears that flowed. She moved over and sat next to him, replacing her head in its rightful place on his shoulder.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked with an anger ridden voice. The fact that they could have touched her was suddenly dawning on him.

"No. Only kept you away from me. That and forced me to share a cell with sawyer for over four weeks" He chuckled lightly at that, sensing she needed it.

"So I take it you and Sawyer came up with an escape plan in that time?"

"Yeah, didn't even say one sexual innuendo. We came up with the great escape" She explained a little too proudly. He caught the mischievous and evil glint shining in her eyes and couldn't help but grin wildly at her with pride. He could just see it now, her running down lengthy narrow corridors, gun in hand, looking sexier than ever. She was relived to see she had been able to distract him and keep him from falling into whatever hellish dimension that was still piecing together in his mind. Even if it was just for a few more minutes.

_On the other side of the island_  
She was furious. Livid even. That bith had taken him and escaped. Ruined the perfect plan. She had been so close to getting what she wanted and that low life criminal had gotten in the way once again. She felt the need to give a warning, some sort of signal that the others were coming for them. She almost felt sorry for them in a way. They didn't have a hope in hell of getting out of this one. She had already begged and pleaded with them not to hurt him, Jack. But she new these people didn't always keep their word. Impatience soon got the best of her as she grabbed a nearby satchel and roughly slung it over her shoulder and grabbed a sharp weapon before heading out through the thick forest. She knew she didn't have a chance of making it to their camp before the others did, she didn't even know where it was. Just that it was two days across the island. But Juliet would do anything, anything to get to Jack before it was too late.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Ok gang here's Chapter 6 sorry for the wait it has been a hectic week. Also just to clear up any confusion for some people who asked who Juliet is, she is a new character added to Season 3 and is a rumored love interest for Jack. We don't know what that means but its rumored she's supposed to play what Ana was going to be in a Kate/Jack/OC triangle. So that is where the character in this story comes from.

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack and Kate slowly made their way back to the beach and were holding hands and just taking their time. They had spent the entire day in the caves just talking and relaxing. It was starting to get dark and Kate wanted to stay an extra night but Jack thought they should go look for everyone else. Kate knew the minute they hit the beach Jack would once again become leader and his time with her would be cut. Also he would have to check on any injuries that could have occurred while they were gone. Jack was thinking the same thing as Kate, silently dreading the questioning looks from everyone as if he should have all the answers. Hell he didn't have any answers of his own life. He glanced over and watched Kate reveling in her beauty even as she did the simple things like brush hair out of her eyes or carefully step over a root. He was so lucky to have her and part of him couldn't believe she returned his feelings. He smiled as he thought of how carefully and gently she had dressed and cared for his wounds. He thought about how upset she had been as if she had been feeling his pain as well. It was then he was hit with another flashback and he came to a stop halting Kate as well. She looked back curiously but she soon realized by his furrowed brow and look of concentration he was in a different place so she let him be hoping a memory of them together would come to him.

"_Please Jack" the blonde woman begged. Jack watched her warily not sure if he should believe the tears spilling over her cheeks. "You have to eat, you're becoming too weak, you could die" _

"_Let me die then" Jack said hoarsely. He was sitting in a room slumped in the corner his whole body was on fire from being tortured over and over again. He was just too tired physically and mentally to keep going. Every time he asked about Kate the blonde woman would look away as if his question hurt her. He couldn't help wonder if maybe Kate was dead and that was why he couldn't get a straight answer. If she were gone then he had no reason to keep fighting so he gave up, refusing to struggle when they grabbed him, he stopped letting out sounds of pain during his torture, and he gave up eating and drinking as well._

_The blonde woman who had introduced herself as Juliet looked as if he had slapped her across the face with his comment. "Let you die?" she had asked incredulous. "Let you die? What becomes of me if you die Jack, huh?" Jack gave her a strange look, what did his survival have to do with her. "Dammit Jack I am doing everything I can to keep you alive. I get you more food than anyone else I break up painkillers and put them in your food so you can rest at night. I fight everyday for you to not be tortured." She said breathlessly._

"_Yeah, well how's that working out for you?" Jack asked sarcastically. Actually he had nothing against Juliet she had always been kind to him and had always tried to make him more comfortable._

"_Not so well" Juliet spat out and held out her arm and Jack saw burn marks lining her arm, he glanced at her shocked. "They found out what I've been doing so they punish me." _

"_And you keep helping me? Why?" Jack asked._

_Juliet gave him a gentle smile, "Because I lo…"_

"Jack, Jack? What's wrong" Jack was shaken from his memory and found himself looking into the eyes of Kate and not Juliet; he shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"I had another flashback" he said rubbing his forehead.

Kate looked at him concerned, "What was it about?"

Jack sat on a tree stump and Kate knelt in front of him. "Did you and Sawyer ever meet one of the Others she had blonde hair and was named Juliet?" Jack asked.

Kate frowned in thought, "No, I don't think so, we had a couple people come in and out but I don't remember any blonde women why?"

"She was trying to help me; I was on the floor and could barely move I was in so much pain. She was trying to get me to eat, I thought you were dead so I had basically given up but she kept trying to make me keep fighting. She helped me and was punished for it; she had burn marks up and down her arm. I wonder whatever happened to her" he said curiously. He shook his head slightly and looked at Kate, "Doesn't matter now, you're here with me now and we're away from them."

Kate smiled, she didn't know who this Juliet was but she was grateful that she had made Jack keep fighting and gave him the encouragement to keep living. She kneeled between his legs and smiled softly at him. "That's right we're both here, and would you look at that, we're alone as well." Her smile became slightly wicked and Jack chuckled.

"Gee what should we do?" he asked leaning down and soon their mouths met in a deep and passionate kiss. Kate moaned slightly as Jack gently probed her mouth with his tongue and she pulled him off the stump so he was sitting on the ground with her. She used the opportunity to crawl on his lap all the while being careful of his wounds. Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against him and they both let out gasps of appreciations as their pelvises were pressing against each other. Jack deepened the kiss and Kate matched him hungrily. After a few minutes they broke away for need of oxygen.

Kate pressed her forehead against his and sighed happily at being in his arms once again.

"Wow" Jack said catching his breath. "If this is how we are kissing I can't even imagine what we were like before."

Kate giggled and kissed his neck. "We were incredible baby" she whispered. "Absolutely incredible" she said sitting up and meeting his gaze.

Jack gave her a regretful smile, "I wish I remembered"

"You will" Kate said stroking his cheek, "You had a flashback today and that's progress it means you're memory is coming back, it might only be one piece at a time but one piece is better than no pieces right?" she asked brushing his nose with her own.

Jack sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right, its just it's so weird having all these gaps and plus I really wish I remembered what you looked like naked" Jack said so serious that his comment almost went over her head but when she looked at him and saw his impish grin she busted out laughing.

"Jack" she said pushing him gently. He retaliated by grasping both her hands in his and holding her still as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmm" Kate moaned when the kiss broke apart. "Keep this up and you're going to get a refresher course in my nudity a whole lot sooner than you think" she said kissing him back deeply.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kate and Jack broke apart to see Sawyer standing over them with a smirk on his face.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle._

Juliet crept quietly through the dark. She had just passed up the group that was going after Jack and the people from his plane. They had a large group and needed to rest for the night. But not Juliet, she could take little rests here and there but she was moving much quicker than they were so she was able to catch and pass them quickly. Now all she had to do was get far enough ahead of them without be detected. She continued on and when she found a safe place to rest for a few minutes she sat and grabbed a water bottle out of her knapsack.

She sat for a moment and listened to the sounds of the jungle. She had been here so long she had forgotten what the real world sounded like. She sighed and wondered how far it would be to find Jack. She had only been to his camp once and she hadn't been paying much attention to where she was going. She had just followed Ethan and a couple more people out there when they had seen the plane crash. She had hid in the bushes when she saw a man run past her in a dark suit. He was very handsome and Juliet couldn't help but watch him as he ran from one end of the beach to the other. He was brave and heroic and Juliet was immediately taken with the stranger. Ethan had decided to plant himself in with the survivors and Juliet had felt cheated, she would have loved to become part of the group and possibly meet the man that she would later learn his name to be Jack.

Juliet sighed and wiped at her forehead. Henry had told her she could have any man on the island and she knew he secretly hoped she'd pick him. He watched her like a hawk and it made Juliet nervous and almost sick at his attention. Then the plane crashed and suddenly Juliet had found a man on the island she wanted to be with. She had tried a couple times to sneak away and try to get to Jack's camp but she was fouled up every time. She didn't want to be with this group. She wanted to get off this island and go home and get away.

Her stubborn streak had cost her and when Jack was brought in her heart and leapt into her throat he was even more handsome than she remembered. He looked like one of the men she'd see grazing the cover of a magazine off the rack back home in New York. She looked around and chuckled at the irony, it seems like all she has done is gone from one jungle to another. Jack had been so defiant when he came in, not smarting off like the other man James but quiet and glaring in his stature. The more she watched him the more she fell for him. How is it even possible to fall in love with a complete stranger? Henry had seen the way she watched Jack everyday through the two way mirror. Then to her shock one day Jack and the woman Kate were dragged out of the room. She had gone to Henry and asked where Jack was taken. Henry told her he would show her in due time. He had done just that bringing Juliet into the observation room and forcing her to watch Jack make love to Kate. They had the sheets pulled up so nothing could be seen but it was enough to break Juliet's heart. It didn't make her stop caring for him though and she went everyday to care for him after he was tortured.

Juliet always wondered if Jack got hurt so bad because of her feelings for him, that Jack was being punished for Henry's jealousy. Word got out that Juliet was caring for Jack against rules and she had been punished by being burned over and over, but she never gave up. She would go help Jack and then just show up for her punishment. She stood; she really didn't have time for this little trip down memory lane. She needed to get to Jack; she needed to keep him safe. She pushed herself on ignoring the heat and the exhaustion that loomed over her.

_Back at the trail._

"Hello Sawyer" Kate said almost disappointed at being interrupted. "We were just heading back to the beach." she said crawling off of Jack's lap and offering to help him stand. He shot her a grateful look as much as he enjoyed being pressed against Kate he didn't think his body was going to last much longer on the hard ground.

"Yeah I can see that" Sawyer said throwing Jack a wink and Jack just replied by rolling his eyes. "Well if you two are done, Heading back to the beach" he said holding his fingers up in quotes as he said it. "Why don't you guys actually come back to the beach and find out what's going on cause let me tell you it seems we missed out on a lot."

Jack and Kate exchanged glances and each read in the other's eyes that what had just happened would definitely be continuing later. They followed Sawyer the rest of the way and were shocked when they came to the clearing of the hatch only to find a giant hole. They looked at Sawyer flabbergasted.

"Seems Locke decided to not push the button with Desmond but Desmond freaked and hit some kind of self destruct button in order to I don't know save man kind or something. He, Locke and Desmond were never found, but by guessing by this hole you can see why." Jack and Kate nodded in shock the whole hatch had been obliterated.

"I can't believe they're dead" Kate whispered sadly.

"Seems they were all having some kind of memorial when we got here that's why we missed them. I managed to fill everyone in to the best of my ability but you might want to brace yourselves." Sawyer said with a smirk. "Seems you were missed Doc, all kinds of people want to talk to you. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of telling them about your memory loss. I figured if they knew you had no memory that maybe they'd leave you alone."

"Thanks Sawyer" Jack said with a nod. He was still a little nervous about Sawyer finding Jack and Kate the way he did. He didn't know how Sawyer felt about Kate and he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for the southerner to find some way to punish him for being with Kate.

Kate slipped her hand into Jack's knowing she needed to stay right by his side for his sanity as well as her own. The minute they hit the beach they were rushed by people with lots of welcome backs and questions. Even though they were told Jack had no memory it was if they thought he might have gotten it back in the few minutes in between Sawyer telling them and Jack returning to the beach.

Jack felt like he was going to snap when he saw Hurley and his face lit in a grin. He and the large man embraced and then Hurley hugged Kate swinging her around. They had all worried about Hurley and hoped that he got back to camp safely. Kate felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself being hugged by Claire and Sun. Jack was being hugged by Sayid, Charlie and Jin. Kate smiled these were the people she missed. It was if they had their own group like in high school. She snorted at that thought, all of them sitting together at lunch. In Kate's mind there were fourteen of them, Jack, her, Sawyer, Locke, Shannon, Boone, Claire, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Walt, Jin, Sun and Hurley. Sadly now the group had been dropped down to just nine of them.

Claire pulled Kate aside, "We kept yours and Sawyer's tents just like you left them. We considered the hatch Jack's shelter so he doesn't really have one"

"It's ok" Kate said with a smile, "He has a home with me" Claire grinned and knew she and Kate were going to have a long talk later.

Jack made his way over to Kate, "I know we just rested at the caves, but I'm kind of tired" he said his voice low so only she could hear him. Kate smiled and took his hand she was shocked to find her shelter had indeed been left just the way it was. She tugged Jack in after her and quickly closed the flaps quickly to get out of the sight of any more well wishers. She appreciated them all as she was sure Jack did but she just needed to be with him alone. She turned and grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and sighed happily as he kissed her deeply.

"You're not tired at all are you" she asked accusingly.

Jack gave her a rueful grin, "Nope" he said and Kate giggled.

"Good" she said and with that she kissed him as hard as she could. Jack managed to move them to her bed and he laid her down and she tugged him and he followed her down landing on top of her. She quickly snake her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" she gasped as Jack moved his lips to her neck and found an extremely sensitive area.

Jack muttered something but Kate couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Her whole train of thought derailed when Jack slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed the warm skin underneath it.

He looked at her and she saw doubt cross his face.

"I don't know if we should do this" he said and Kate just smiled and kissed him again.

"Do what's right for you" she whispered against his lips and with that Jack pulled her tight and gently eased her mouth open and the kiss deepened.

_Near the beach_

Juliet could hear the waves of the ocean or at least she prayed that was the roaring she heard. She had just made a two days journey in one with no rest and very little water. She was weak but she knew she had to keep going. She stumbled out of the jungle and her feet felt sand. She sighed in relief, she had made it. She stumbled up the beach and suddenly came face to face with a young Asian woman.

"I need Jack" she whispered hoping the woman would understand her.

_In Kate's tent_

Jack was just about to strip of Kate's shirt when he heard people screaming his name.

He broke away from the kiss with a frustrated groan and Kate was about to tell him to ignore them when they heard more yelling.

"Jack, Jack it's the Others. One of them is here" the voice outside the tent yelled.

Jack and Kate exchanged shocked looks and quickly moved to stand and walk out the tent. Jack stepped out and looked around and saw everyone looking to his side nervously. He turned just in time to find a woman throwing herself into his arms. He looked at Kate confused and Kate didn't feel real comfortable watching some woman jump into Jack's arms.

"Jack" the woman said her voice weary. Jack looked down and was shocked to see the woman from his memory.

"Juliet?" he said in a questioning tone he looked at Kate and Kate moved forward recognizing the name that Jack had told her earlier.

"You remember?" Juliet whispered and she shook her head gripping his arms tightly, she could deal with her feelings for him another time now was not it. "They're coming Jack, they're coming for all of you. I had to beat them here. I had to keep you safe" she said. With that the dehydration and exhaustion kicked in and Juliet passed out in Jack's arms.

Ok let us know what you think, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Gang thanks so much for all the reviews, this chapter has been written by the lovely CaughtInTheMoment so please read and review

Chapter 7  
Jack watched stunned as her eyes rolled backwards and she went limp in his arms. Everyone had gathered around, most of them confused and scared at the idea of these 'others' coming back to capture them or even worse. Jack effortlessly eased the women into his arms and carried her to the nearest shelter which was Kate's and signaled for Charlie to fetch him some water. Once they were in her shelter and he lay her down on the shallow makeshift bed Jack asked Kate to help lift her into a sitting position as he raised the bottle to her chapped lips and watched as this mysterious women fluttered her eyes and moaned as she struggled to hold onto consciousness if only for a moment longer. Juliet eagerly welcomed the cool water as it trickled down her aching dry throat and as soon as she remembered where she the water sputtered out of her mouth as she took loud gasps that soon descended into small coughs as she struggled to regain composure in front of Jack. She was well aware of his hand that was running up and down her back but her mind went into overdrive and all she could think about was the danger they were about to face if they didn't get off the beach and back into the depths of the jungle were they could stay hidden from the others. But wait. Had she told him she loved him? Or was that just a figment of her imagination? Kate watched as he trailed his arm in soothing motions up and down her back and couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy run through her causing her to shiver.  
Jack was baffled to say the least. He was dead certain the words that were about to escape her lips were 'I love you'. Jack looked up and concentrated on Kate's features and tried to resemble what she was thinking or even feeling right now. He noticed her gaze was solely on the women sat next to him, on her bed no less and he couldn't help but drift to the thought that this was their bed now. He struggled to keep tight his emotions and personal thoughts as he knew he had to leave the tent and become the leader. Because he knew they waiting for him right outside to tell them what to do. He didn't even know. All he knew is he can't face that torture, the separation from her. Kate. He silently stood up and  
aggressively pulled the tarp back and was greeted by a rush of questions that he didn't have the answers to. The amount of confusion that surrounded him left him feeling dizzy until he felt a reassuring hand pressed firmly against his back. It was Kate's.  
"We need to leave. Find shelter somewhere else. We're going to have to split up into groups so that we go unnoticed."  
"Surely we should stay together?" They questioned as if Jack was insane.  
"No. we need to go now"   
Sure enough they split up into groups, each heading in a completely different direction. This left Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer, Claire, Charlie and Aaron in one group. Jack had insisted Juliet come so he could keep an eye on her seems though she had collapsed not long ago and Claire and Aaron come with them because he felt like he had a sense of protectiveness to both Claire and the baby and well Charlie came for the same reasons as Jack.  
A deafening roar echoed through the jungle, and the recently familiar sight of tree's being uprooted from the ground was heading their direction. Rain clouds formed overhead and it was now raining hard as the jungle became dark. In a moment of blind panic Jack grabbed hold of Kate's elbow and ran. They all did.  
He trapped her, pinning her to the vines that hung rooted to the soil beneath them, weaving and trapping the two figures into a sense of security as it sheltered them from the harsh rain and the threats that loomed close by. They remained that way for at least ten minutes, shivering and holding on to each other in a death grip, afraid to move. The only thing that could keep him calm was the warmth she was emitting as he watched a rain drop trail down her delicate neck. As the rain slowly eased to a stop, their breaths appeared louder as her chest rose and fell against his and the warm air that left their parted lips melded together into a mass of steam. Instead of pulling away her moved his lips to her neck and sucked the rain drop that he had moments before fixated on. Like it was an addiction he moved his attention to her collar bone and trailed kisses along her jaw line, her cheek before capturing her lips softly. He sighed as he felt the vibrations of her moan enter his mouth as she deepened the kiss. He was only vaguely aware of the gunshot that erupted in the distance.  
A shout and then an echo sent him into frenzy as a bird flew over head squawking in terror at the loud gunshot that threatened its existence. He quickly pulled Kate to the ground with him instantly covering her body with his in case they were in the firing line. Once again his heart was pumping, a rush of adrenaline coursing through him as he rolled them over deeper into the protection of the tree roots leaving her pressed safely against the back of the tree which seemed more like a cave to them and him on her other side. He held in his breathe as he saw two, four, six bare feet pass the narrow opening of the vines that secluded them from the rest of the world. He could tell she was holding in her breathe as she pressed herself against his back reassuring both of them that they were not alone in this, but he couldn't help but worry as her body trembled uncontrollably next to his. He silently pleaded for her to take the breath she needed and seconds later was given his request as he felt her warm breath upon his neck. They lay motionless. Not moving or speaking. Slowly they broke the boundaries. Gently gliding their hands over each other to assure them that they still kept each others presence and that they always would be. It soon became more frantic. Their hands and lips were now freely exploring and roaming one another as if for the first time. He groaned as she broke the barrier of his lips and forcefully thrust her tongue into his mouth and began exploring without any warning at all but he wasn't complaining. At least it transported him somewhere else where he could forget about the danger that surrounded them. The kiss was exhilarating. It didn't serve the purpose of relaxing him like there kiss only moments before but send another wave of adrenaline and passion coursing through his body as he completely forgot reality and concentrated on bringing her with him, so they could both forget. He reluctantly ended what was possible the longest kiss he had ever shared with someone as he new if he didn't stop now he would never be able to stop. They lay there for a while longer staring at the tangled vines above similar to how they lay. Intimately tangled. A mass of limbs. While staying hidden among the vines and roots and trees had seemed like a lifetime for Jack it had felt like a mere matter of seconds for Kate. It was as if all thought and reality drained away as soon as he had her pinned to that tree. It was like she couldn't get control of her actions or movements, she just needed to touch and feel him as much as possible. She new she must have looked like some crazed lunatic but she

didn't care and she new in Jack's affectionate orbs he didn't mind either.

They waited a few more minutes before shuffling out of the trapped enclosure and then he offered his hand to steadily pull her to her feet and once they were both standing they struggled not to fall back into a warm embrace knowing that this was defiantly not the time.  
They cautiously moved through the jungle pulling and tugging at the wet leafy branches that obstructed their path all the while hand in hand. They needed some form of contact just in case something or someone came out of the bushes from nowhere and pulled them apart from one another. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not again.   
While Jack looked in every direction, eyes scanning the area for any form of life Kate couldn't help but let her gaze fall to the ground beneath them as hey walked through the remnants of water. Her reflection and his were together. The way they stood side by side. She watched as it rippled and distorted under their feet as they picked up the pace but she came to an abrupt stop pulling him backwards with her. She had seen something else in the reflection. He followed her gaze but nothing was there.   
"Kate?"  
"I thought I saw something. It doesn't matter it's probably just my imagination" She assured him looking up towards the sky in fear that she would see a mangled body of one of her closet friends. But there was nothing there. They resumed walking gradually picking up their previous pace.   
A white light hit him with force as he let go of Kate's hand momentarily.

"_I'm glad you were able to get some rest. At least one us can" A voice whispered softly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light emitting from the lamp that hung above the hard surfaced cot. He squinted and turned to meet Juliet who was on the other side of the room, legs drawn up to her chest as if defending herself. Her face was hidden behind her blonde matted hair. Jack felt pain course through his body as he took all the strength he had to sit up leaning against the metal wall. __  
"How long was I out?" He asked in exhaustion.  
"About two days" She cleared her throat, finally looking up and locking eyes with his when he saw a scar that ran from her forehead down the left side of her face.  
"I should take a look at that. It looks pretty bad" He motioned for her to come and sit on the bed. She eyed him a little wearily at first but quickly saw past her bad experiences and made her way over to him. He ripped the thin cloth off the bed and gently turned her face to the side were he gently began treating the wound.  
"Your friends are fine. Its you I'm worried about. They are too. Listen I talked to them, there going to let you see your friends"  
"Is that how you got this scar?"  
_Before Jack was given his answer he was pulled back to the present by a gentle squeeze from Kate's hand.  
"Another flashback?" She asked cautiously as she searched his eyes for recognition.   
"Yeah, I was in a cell. With Juliet" He hesitated telling her that last part. He saw the look in her eyes. Kate felt anxious. It was all to obvious the connection he shared with this Juliet and she new it was ridiculous but she couldn't help but feel hurt and well truthfully… a bit jealous. Kate cleared these thoughts as she realized Jack was opening up to her about his flashback. She had to be there for him and that was all that mattered right now. "She had only just got that scar on her face. I think the others did it. She said that she had asked them to let me see you and Sawyer. I think it backfired on her."  
"Do you trust her?"  
"Yeah I do. From what I remember" What else did he remember? He must of spent a great deal of time with her if he trusted her already, right? Kate's head was swimming with unanswered questions. It had taken literally months for him to trust me so why does she get his trust right away? Maybe it's because she hasn't murdered innocent people. Lied to him on several occasions when he thought he had won her trust. As if sensing her doubt he gave her a gentle tug and pulled her close, encircling her with his muscular arms.  
"You're all I need" He whispered into her hair. She grinned madly causing him to laugh softly at how beautiful and adorable she looked. He was given a sense of pride that he was the cause of her happiness and he was overjoyed that he was going to be the one to cause more smiles and happy moments for the rest of her life; he was going to make sure of that. He was determined.  
"You okay?" They were both startled as they turned to meet Sawyer. Surprisingly with an arm wrapped tight round Juliet's slender waist as if to steady her from a fall.  
"Yeah we're fine" Kate asked breathlessly, some shock in her voice that he still was asking if she was okay even if she wasn't 'sobbing hysterically' in his arms.  
"I wasn't talking to you sweet cheeks" He said, cockiness in his voice as he flashed his dimpled smart ass grin as he momentarily turned his gaze to her and Jack. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. She should have known better.  
"I'm fine" Jack heard her answer Sawyer gratefully.  
"Let's keep looking. They can't have gone too far ahead" Jack suggested. Once again he took Kate's small hand in his own.

Ok so there it is please review, and I will be writing the next chapter so I hope to get it done asap


	8. Chapter 8

All right sorry about the wait here is chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Are you sure you're ok?" a concerned Juliet asked Jack as she tried to look him over for any obvious wounds. She wanted to go to him but the guy named Sawyer or James or whatever had a grip on her waist.

Jack gave her a grateful smile and Juliet's heart leapt in her chest. "Yeah I'm ok, Kate and I managed to hide pretty well. How about you a few minutes ago you were passed out." Jack asked his doctor senses kicking in.

"Blondie was doing well until she started gasping for air and nearly passed out again. I managed to grab her and keep her from being the meal of the day to our deal old security system." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"I'm fine" Juliet said, "But we need to keep moving. We heard gunshots and I can only assume it means that someone in your group has a trigger finger or something in the jungle got them. I am about a day ahead of the hunting group so we need to move fast." She said looking at Jack. It was beginning to bother Kate the way Juliet only seemed to respond to Jack as if she and Sawyer weren't even here.

"Claire and Charlie?" she asked concerned for her friends.

"Nah the gun shots were coming from the opposite direction. We should probably head out to find them. I think everyone was heading towards the caves, so much for splitting up when everyone knows the same hiding spot." Sawyer said shaking his head.

Jack nodded and the four started their way to the caves where another plan would have to be made. Jack couldn't help feel a bit relieved that Juliet was here. She knew the Others and how they worked. She could help them strategize and form some kind of defense. He looked over at her concerned; she was really pale and seemed to be fighting to stay awake. She had mentioned she thought she had a days lead on the Others so hopefully she could afford to rest a little and then help them with a clear head. He couldn't explain why he was worried about her but from his memories Juliet had helped him and even sacrificed herself for him. He felt he could trust her. He glanced in her direction and found she was looking his way, he gave her an encouraging smile and her lips slightly turned up as she returned the gesture.

Kate was watching as Jack and Juliet exchanged smiles and on pure instinct she reached out and grabbed Jack's hand to clasp in hers. She felt kind of foolish at the possessive gesture but she couldn't help it. She knew Jack and Juliet met at the Other's camp and that Juliet had even been hurt for protecting Jack. It would make sense that when she appeared she would only talk to Jack because he was the only one she knew. She just couldn't help it Juliet had done nothing to her but the way she gazed at Jack when he wasn't looking, like she was in love with him or something. That thought sent a chill down her spine no way was she going to give up Jack not after all they've been through. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her free hand. The jungle seemed like a sauna and even Kate found herself feeling slightly nauseous and overheated. She couldn't wait to get back to the caves and drink some fresh water. She was also looking forward to some more alone time with Jack. She looked up and him and impulsively leaned forward as they walked and kissed his jaw gently. He looked at her and Kate took advantage of his new position and leaned up to press her lips to his. Jack smiled against her mouth and when they broke away they continued their walk hand in hand.

Sawyer felt like he was stuck in a soap opera. When he and Juliet got separated from the group he watched her almost go manic in worry of where Jack was. He didn't know anything about the pretty lady but she sure seemed to have her heart set on Jack's safety. He had to practically pin her to a tree as the security system went by to keep her from running out right in its path. He was intrigued by Juliet and her obvious obsession with Jack. The Doc didn't seem to mind her too much as well. He glanced over to see Kate take Jack's hand and he smirked. Looks like Kate is feeling the connection between Jack and Juliet as well. If Jack decided to hook up with the Other the door of opportunity would open again for a chance with him and Freckles. He wasn't going to go all crazy and try to break them up or anything but if Freckles ended up the odd woman out Sawyer had no problem being there with a sympathetic shoulder. He looked over to see Kate and Jack kissing and he glanced at Juliet who looked like someone just shot her dog.

Juliet watched as Kate kissed Jack and she felt a twinge in her chest. She looked away quickly and tried to focus on the path ahead of her. She knew Jack and Kate were together she had been forced to watch them together for god's sake. It didn't make it any easier on her though. If she could stop loving Jack she would do it in an instant. In fact her love for him as brought her nothing but heartache and pain, emotional and physical. She couldn't explain why it was that the sight of him turned her into a puddle of mush that was just the way it was. Sawyer had said something about going to some caves and meeting up with everyone else and she bit her lip in worry. She had one objective and that was to keep Jack alive. She felt horrible at the idea that other people could perish but she had to ignore those feelings, Jack was her only prerogative. If it was just the two of them she easily could hide them in the jungle and go unseen but she knew Jack would never run from a challenge. It was why she cared so deeply he was kind, strong, loyal and courageous all things none of her people seemed to be.

The group made it to the caves and we're glad to see everyone else had made it before them. Jack looked around doing a headcount and noticed Sayid approaching.

"Everyone is here, so much for splitting up." Sayid said with a small smile and Jack nodded. "I think it would be best to keep the men and those willing to fight near the entrance and have the women and children go towards the back." Sayid said gesturing around him.

"That's a good idea." Jack said nodding running scenarios through his head. He was interrupted by Kate.

"I'm not going to the back I'm fighting." She said stubbornly.

Jack sighed; he was in pain and had too much on his mind to have this argument with her. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not doing this right now" he said rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at Sawyer.

"Could you please take Juliet somewhere so she can rest for a little bit please?" He said motioning to the old exam table he used to use. Sawyer nodded knowing the woman was literally seconds away from collapsing. He started to lead her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Jack, we don't have time for me to sleep. You need my help." She said pleading.

"We'll be ok for an hour or so. You need rest so you'll be clear headed enough to help us. Please go rest." He asked of her and she sighed. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine" she said with a sigh and she looked Jack directly in the eyes. "Just be careful and come get me if anything happens." She requested and Jack nodded. She reluctantly went with Sawyer who led her to a makeshift bed up ahead. She knew people were staring at her but she was too tired to care.

"Here you go Jules" Sawyer said motioning to the bed. Juliet gave him a strange look at his nickname for her. She started to lie down when Sawyer spoke again. "I don't know where you're from or what you're deal is but I do know what you're thinking. Trust me I've been there, there's no breaking Jack and Kate up so you probably should just rid yourself of your little Doc crush." Juliet noticed his tone wasn't threatening but almost sad and she remembered Henry had mentioned once that James had feelings for Kate as well. She looked away from him and spoke so softly Sawyer almost didn't hear her.

"Trust me you don't have to tell me what my love for him will cost me." With that she rolled over and closed her eyes. Sawyer looked at her sympathetically she really did care for Jack. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Jack in the month he was gone. Memory loss, torture, an Other falling for him. When Jack got his memory back Sawyer figured it would make for an interesting story.

Back at the entrance Sayid watched Juliet walk away and he glanced at Jack.

"You trust her" Sayid asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack sighed and looked towards the blonde woman's direction. "I'm not sure we can afford not to. We know the Others are going to find us no matter what so her being a spy doesn't really make sense. I don't have a lot of memories of my time with them but of the ones I have of her she was usually putting her neck on the line to help me." Jack said.

Sayid looked thoughtful, "I wonder why that is"

"She's in love with him" said a voice from behind them; they all turned to see Sawyer returning to the group. "She practically just confessed her heart's desire a few seconds ago. Which means her willingness to help; well help Jack at least, is probably pretty legit."

Jack felt three pairs of eyes turn to him and Kate felt her stomach coil in a knot.

"I don't know I mean I was with her in the camp for awhile but I'm sure nothing happened between us." Jack said.

"How can you be sure?" asked Sayid. Jack looked over at Kate and Sawyer looked towards the ceiling. Not everyone knew about Kate and Jack.

"Uh well" he said clearing his throat. "I remember being tortured and I remember the pain so I don't think physically I'd be anywhere near being able to do anything and as for that I have a feeling my mind was not with her in that way either." Jack said and Kate looped her arm through his and Sayid nodded in understanding.

"I guess we will just have to wait until she is done resting and then we can formulate a plan." Sayid said. He walked off to talk to a couple people and Sawyer went to look for something to eat and Kate and Jack were alone. Kate wasn't sure how to feel. Jack had snapped at her earlier and then made sure Juliet was all taken care of. Then Juliet makes some confession of love for Jack and she just felt kind of lost. She watched as Jack looked around and then he took her hand and led her to one of the smaller caves away from everyone.

"We shouldn't go too far" Kate said quietly though she was happy to be away from the group with him.

"The caves aren't that big, they'll come find us if they need to." Jack said snatching a blanket to set on the cave floor for them to sit on.

"You mean if Juliet needs you" Kate said quietly hating the bitterness in your voice. Jack looked at her for a second and then turned her face towards him.

"Ok I think we need to talk, god knows there is a lot to talk about." Jack said. He looked at her thoughtfully. "I get you don't like Juliet ok? I understand that but she is also the only person who can tell us what we're up against. She has traveled with no food and water and is near collapse so yes I wanted her to rest. I'm sorry if you thought I was paying her more attention than I should have."

"You practically took my head off when I said I wanted to fight" she grumbled and Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry ok, it's just that we hadn't even come up with anything yet and you're all ready to be on the front lines. I get you want o be independent Kate I do its one of the things I love about you but you don't need to prove it every time something comes up."

Kate knew he was right but she couldn't help getting his angry at his statement.

"I can fight Jack. I don't need you to protect me." She said her voice rising and before she could finish Jack jumped up and began to pace which only set off the pain in his body making him more irritable.

"I know you can fight but did you ever think we may need good fighters throughout the cave not just at the entrance? What did you think we were going to do put everyone up front and when they fell everyone was on their own? No Kate that isn't how its going to go. We might need you to stay back with the other women and kids, not because you're weak or you need to be protected but that you will need to protect them." Jack said darkly. Kate close her mouth as a retort had started to form before he even finished speaking. She was slightly stunned at the way he spoke to her. "I want nothing more than to protect you Kate believe me but we have limited options so I'm asking you to please just go along with whatever plan comes up and just please do what you're asked to do. Everyone is going to have to pitch in and do what is asked of them." Jack turned from his pacing when he felt a pain move up his leg into his back. His nerves had been acting up and he wasn't sure if it was just the long trek back after limited motion or if it had something to do with what the Others did to him. He hissed in pain and collapsed against the wall before he could fall down. Kate quickly moved to his side forgetting their argument and just focusing on the fact that her lover was in pain.

"Here Jack, come on let's sit you down." Kate said helping him ease to the floor where he rubbed his leg.

"You're leg hurts?" she asked looking him over, that was a new pain at least to her knowledge. His pain before seemed to have just been from the wounds on his chest and back.

"It's the nerve it's going away just give me a second." Jack said taking a deep breath. Kate looked at him worriedly. Something else that needed to be asked of Juliet was what she knew about Jack's condition. After a few minutes he seemed to relax and the pain was gone. He looked up to see a worried Kate suddenly he was hit with another memory.

"_What do you think they want with us Jack?" Kate asked looking around. A few minutes ago they had all been together when Other's came in and dragged Kate and Jack into a room and left them there without a word. There wasn't much in this room except a bed, a table and in the corner there was a toilet and sink with a small ratty privacy screen. Jack sat on the bed and pulled Kate down beside him._

"_It will be ok if they wanted us dead they would have killed us a longtime ago" he said gently stroking her arm. Kate nodded as if trying to convince herself of his truth. She looked up at him her eyes full of concern and fear._

"_I'm glad you're with me" she whispered. "I think I might have lost my mind if you weren't here." _

_Jack pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. He felt her arms snake up to wrap around him. He pulled away slightly and looked at her as she tilted her face up to meet his gaze._

"_We'll be ok I promise" he said softly and gently. As if being pulled by an unseen force Kate leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss._

"We kissed" Jack said shaking his head slightly as to clear the cobwebs.

"You and Juliet?" Kate asked her heart leaping in her throat.

"No, no you and me. I remember they put us in the room alone and you were scared and we kissed," Jack said and Kate smiled that he remembered her this time.

She smiled and nodded, "That was the kiss that started everything" she said smiling. "We kept kissing and we eventually made love." She finished with a slight blush on her cheeks. She watched as Jack seemed to replay the memory over and over in his mind to either memorize the feelings of the memory or to see if he could push it to reveal more. Unfortunately the memory could give him no more answers. Kate saw the disappointment flash across his face and she eased into his lap the argument they had earlier a fleeting memory. She leaned down and took his mouth with hers. They kissed hungrily and Jack's hands slipped up under her shirt and he rubbed her bare back underneath his hand. She intensified the kiss with a moan that reverberated right into his mouth. They kissed harder and deeper and Jack ate at her mouth hungrily.

"Jack make love to me" she begged kissing him with everything she had. Jack was about to pull her shirt over her head when he heard someone call his name, it was Sayid. Jack quickly straightened her shirt pulling away from a very unhappy and confused Kate who hadn't heard Sayid calling out his name. A second later Sayid came in to find Jack sitting with Kate straddling his lap trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Juliet is awake and rested and it is time we plan out our strategies." Sayid said a little nervous walking in on their intimate moment.

Jack looked down at his watch and was shocked to see he and Kate had been away from everyone for over an hour. He looked at her and she nodded though unhappy about it and Jack looked at Sayid.

"We're on our way"

Ok so there it is please review


	9. Chapter 9

In advance I want to apologize for the formatting It is just not working out so I apologize**  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

The sun sank leaving the original survivors of Oceanic flight 815 in complete darkness. The atmosphere was eerie and chilly, not just from the absence of the sun but because the 'others', they were coming back. Whether it was about revenge or power, they were coming for the captives which gave them a new hope.

"It's been three days Jack. From what Juliet has told us they should be here by now." Sayid stated. Worry was written across his features.

"They'll be here" Eyes scanning the clearing."How can you be so sure?"

"Because these people don't give up easily"

"Jack what actually happened? When you were...?

"Nothing. They played a few mind games, messed with our heads" He said sternly. Running his hand over his head in frustration.

Sayid just nodded clearly understanding that Jack didn't want questioning about his experiences.

The fear seemed to drain away from the atmosphere as soon as he felt the reassuring touch of Kate's hand on his back. He turned to meet her loving gaze. His heart almost sank.

"Kate. I want you to stay with Claire and Aaron. Don't come out of the caves." He said firmly, turning to her as Sayid walked off.

Kate bit down hard on her tongue trying to fight the words forming that she wasn't going to just stand by. She already new that she was never one to take orders. But she had learned that mistake only a few weeks ago when she had followed them into the jungle. She had never taken his word then but she'd be damned if she didn't follow her lovers order now, if only for his sake.  
He took her hands in his calloused ones, rubbing smooth comforting circles in her palm.

"Stay in my sight okay." She silently nodded moving her head to its rightful place, resting on his right shoulder, breathing in his scent. He let go of her small hands and before she had a chance to protest at the lack of contact he moved his muscular arms around her waist, closing his eyes as if to remember how this felt in case he forgot anytime soon.

After a few moments of enjoying the comforting embrace she began trailing soft kisses up his neck, behind his ear, across his chin before retracing their trail back to his neck. It wasn't rushed or panicked, like they were running out of time to his surprise. He just let her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his skin. After a few minutes he began returning them, leaning down slightly as she angled her head in order to give him better access to her waiting skin. His kisses, unlike hers were rough and so strong she was sure he had left an indent on her skin. She moaned softly as he found a particularly sensitive spot which only spurred him on even more, determined to find a way to make her moan again. She could feel him smiling against her skin in pride for making her moan like that and she suddenly had an overwhelming desire to hear him do the same but….

"Jack!" They looked up, frustration from the moment being ruined soon turned to dread. As they saw three young men dressed in the familiar dirty clothes approach from behind Sayid and Charlie. That was when chaos erupted and Jack's worse nightmare came to life. As he watched in horror as Kate was knocked unconsciousness, but before he had a chance to act on basic instinct, he too was losing grip with the world surround him as he followed her into darkness.

Kate woke up on what appeared to be a…. ping pong table?. Surrounded by used syringes and needless that lay haphazardly across the table. In a haze she attempted to lift her head, but the blurry vision made her head crash back down hard against the surface of the table. She felt completely zoned out and well…numb. Was she in the hatch? Hadn't she heard Sawyer say it no longer existed? A sudden dawning appeared and she realized they must have been captured by the others. Jack?

"Jack?" She called out. Her voice hoarse from god knows what experiments had been carried out on her. She felt a tingle of pain shoot through her arm and winced calling out for Jack, once more. She was greeted with silence. In a desperate attempt to sit up she grabbed a nearby bookshelf and pulled herself up causing a metal tray that was resting on the top to fall noisily to the floor. It appeared that she was indeed alone in the hatch. That or she was imagining it all. Everything was in its correct place. The couch. The room where they had kept Henry prisoner….she shivered at the thought. Finally turning she let the fear was over her as she saw the exits were blocked by a metal barrier stopping any hope of escape. She was distracted as she heard a burst of water erupt from the direction of the bathroom. The light casting shadows under the door as the steam rose from the water.

Pushing against the door with the remaining strength she had, to her horror, she was met with Juliet fussing worriedly over Jack. Jack was sitting half unconscious on the floor, leaning against the wall as the water trickled down his naked chest.

"Jack! What happened!" Shock and fear etched in her features. If she wasn't awake before she defiantly was now.

"I don't know. I found him in here, passed out. I woke up on the couch and….His scars have reopened. " Juliet explained, trying to reign in her emotions as tears trailed down her pale face and she brushed a stray blonde curl out of her eyes.

"Can you get some gauze, alcohol and hand me that towel." Kate asked hurriedly motioning to the rack. When a few seconds later she found that Juliet was still standing behind her after only fetching her the nearby towel she nearly blew up.

"Juliet! Do you want him to live?." She shouted much like when Jack had shouted at her for staring at Sawyer's injury in pure shock.

"Right. I'm on it" She answered in frenzy, snapping back into action.

Kate wet the towel and placed it on Jack's head whispering words of comfort in attempt to bring him back to the present.

"Kate?" He asked weakly. Against the pouring water she almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here. It's going to be okay. You've got a fever. Listen honey I need you to move forward. Your wounds have opened again." He grunted as a response and hissed in pain as he felt her reposition herself much in the same position as when she had before when she had only just found out the truth about his aching wounds from being in the hands of the others. They were now both soaking wet when Juliet re-entered the bathroom, supplies in hand. Kate wasn't tired enough to not catch the quick glimpse of despair as she saw the very intimate position that she and Jack were now in.

"Do you need anything else, Do you want me too…." Juliet stuttered nervously as she handed Kate the supplies.

"I can take it from here. Thanks." She tried her best to keep the coldness out of her voice but it hadn't worked as she caught a quick almost upset look from Juliet as she exited the room quickly. The truth was she was so tired and exhausted from whatever the others had given her that she didn't care. All she cared was that Jack was safe and that they were together.

Once she had stitched his wounds up and he had gained back some of his strength. Together with what little energy they still had they stumbled, clutching each other, making their way into the bedroom where Sawyer was passed out snoring loudly on the bottom bunk. Kate sighed in frustration, knowing that their was no way either herself or Jack in the state they were in were going to be able to climb up to the top bunk. Swaying slightly they moved through the hatch towards the direction of the couch and once there they collapsed in a heap. Kate grunted slightly as Jack landed on her, basically pinning her to the couch. It seemed he was already asleep and unaware of this. She really didn't want to disturb him knowing full well he would be in more pain if he was conscious. She pushed him slightly to the side, giving her some room to breath and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them completely unaware of Juliet's watchful stare from the kitchen.

_ Jack moaned as Kate hugged him tightly with her legs that were around his waist. He pushed inside her again and watched as she bit her lip and suddenly her body arched and he felt her clench him within her and she came hard crying out his name. Jack stilled his body so he could watch her release. Her body shook as he held her closely and she let out moans that made Jack nearly come right then and there. He wanted to wait though, so he could enjoy watching her satisfaction. Jack didn't think she was ever going to come down as her body still writhed beneath him and her gasps and moans were drawn out and almost tortured. She eventually stilled and tried to catch her breath as she sank back onto the bed. Jack watched her lovingly and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled as her eyes fluttered open and settled on him. __  
_

_ "Mmm" she moaned and stretched up to kiss him sloppily. Jack returned the kiss hungrily and Kate pulled him down on top of her fully. Jack tried to not squish her but Kate was insistent on having his body pressed all the way against her. She shifted and felt him still very much hard within her. She looked at him and spoke breathlessly.  
_

_ "Jack you need to come" she pleaded and rocked her hips against him. Jack moaned and soon his body took over and he resumed his solid thrusts. After a few minutes he came hard and fast filling her completely as he released into her with a pleasured groan. Kate rubbed his back and shoulders with one hand while stroking his hair with the other as his body shuddered. When he was finally spent he leaned up and pressed his mouth against hers and she kissed him back eagerly.  
_

Jack woke up to find himself lying on the couch with Kate sprawled on top of him. His chest hurt and he remembered Juliet saying his wounds had reopened. He sighed as his dream overwhelmed him; he remembered making love to Kate so vividly that he could swear he could feel how she wrapped around him. He looked at her and kissed her forehead gently and realized that he was very hard and he needed to move her off of him before it got to uncomfortable. He tried to shift her over him so he could settle her on the couch but Kate didn't seem very cooperative. As soon as she was fully on top of him she woke and looked at him sleepily.

"Hi sweetheart" he said kissing her cheek gently. Kate shifted and let out a small gasp of pleasure when she felt his hardness pressed against her intimately. She sat up so she wasn't leaning on his sore chest and her hips rocked instinctively as they were pressed sensually against each other. If there were no clothes between them Jack would surely be embedded deeply within in.

Jack moaned as she rocked her hips and he stroked her hair.

"I remember making love to you" he said softly and Kate stilled and her eyes filled with hopeful tears.

"Really?" she asked her voice wavering and when Jack nodded. Kate lowered herself gently back on him to kiss him hungrily. They both moaned as their tongues intertwined tasting one another. Kate pressed herself against his pelvis again and she pulled away from the kiss and Jack looked up to see her eyes passion filled. "Want you now" she said and she tore off her shirt and went to carefully unbutton his shirt. Jack let his hands gently move their way up and down her side and he sat up slightly so she could get his shirt off. She sat up and quickly kicked off her pants and panties. Jack undid her bra and slipped it off. Kate tore at his jeans and Jack sat up and kissed her neck sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin. She moaned as she tried to concentrate on getting his pants off. She pulled his jeans and boxers down past his thighs but her patience was slipping and she didn't bother pulling them all the way off when she lowered herself on him and he pushed all the way up inside of her.

"Jesus" Jack bit out as she sank down all the way taking him all the way.

Kate smiled wickedly. "I couldn't wait I need you so bad." She gasped as she started to ride him with his hands guiding her hips. Jack let his hands move all over her touching every part of her skin. Kate sped up her motions and started to let out little whimpers that seemed to come from the back of her throat. She leaned over him placing her hands on either side of his head and stared into his eyes.

"God Kate you feel so perfect" Jack groaned and he thrust up inside her deeper and she cried out. Jack knew his chest would probably not appreciate the motion but he didn't care and he managed to move Kate onto her back with him on top. Jack gripped her thighs and began to hammer into her and Kate screamed his name. He felt her begin to tense and she started to writhe beneath him.

"Oh god, oh god" she cried out and suddenly she came hard and her words became inaudible as her orgasm wracked her body. Jack couldn't hold out much longer and followed her coming hard and filling her with his release. They both moaned loudly as they tried to regain their breath and Jack sank onto Kate who held him tightly.

Jack buried his face into her neck and nibbled on her lightly and Kate giggled as his stubble tickled her. He sat up and their eyes met and words weren't needed as they kissed lovingly and deeply. Nothing mattered but them, they had completely lost themselves in oblivion.

Sawyer was leaning against the bunk bed; disgust and shock written on his face. All the happiness he felt for the pair for finally getting together over the past two months and gone straight away as soon as he heard the loud moans and screams that had echoed through the walls of the hatch and disturbed his sleep.

"Well, isn't this just damn swell? Freckles and Jacko are going at it like rabbits while I'm stuck in here with…."

His eyes fell upon Juliet who was sat on the chair in the corner, legs drawn up to her chest. She looked devastated and hurt. Sawyer, unbelievably to himself, felt sorry for her.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly. Trying to hide any emotion that might escape in his voice.

"I've been better"

He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, well as soon as Jacko gets his priorities right were getting out of here. I ain't waiting around to become the next lab rat with chains attached to him, unless he's getting laid."

She laughed softly wiping her tears away, amused and sensing that he was looking for a reaction like that to lighten the mood in the room. They remained in there for hours, leaving the couple on the couch in the other room to get lost and entangled together. Kissing and holding each other as if thread no longer loomed in the space that surrounded them.

You know the drill please review


End file.
